The New Holder of the Wrath
by Tremor230
Summary: Rated M just in Case. I asked in a poll which crossover to write, I decided to still post the three of them (Sue me, LoL) this is The Asura's wrath/ Naruto one. After his death Asura disappeared as the final blow took the rest of his energies, now his Daughter Mithra is will finally live in peace. But the planet will still need a saviour, a protector, will Naruto be the chosen one?
1. Chapter 1

**A new Fanfiction from your awesome "crazy writer" Tremor230, this time a crossover Naruto/Asura's wrath.**

**Since I saw several people give A LOT of votes to the three choices of crossovers, I decided to use MY HUGE, GOLDEN...HEART and write the three of them, by now I'm finishing the next chapter of "Strongest Team Under The Heavens" and Writing the Prototype/Naruto crossover at the same time, Unlike several other writers you CAN TRUST me that I will update each and every story on my profile, just have patience since I have not a lot of time to write, and if I don't put on paper every GOOD Idea that pass through my head I risk to go crazy...well a little MORE crazy than usual...ask to Soarath and TheRealMcLovin, they will explain the whole thing to you.**

**By the way TheRealMcLovin had recently posted the new chapter of "To become Legendary"**

**and Soarath the new chap of "A New Path" we'll kinda like to hear what do you think about our work, you know...we are just curious ^^ **

**Please enjoy ^^**

**Pairing : Naru/Ayame/ Ten**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Asura's Wrath or anything else I may use in this Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: the Heir of the Wrath**

**Event Horizon**

The Mantra was disappearing, the final battle of the proud warrior God Asura against Chakravartin "the Creator" ended with the last, powerful punch of the former destroying the very same source of the Mantra.

Mithra, Asura's daughter, was now running to embrace her father, now that the Mantra was disappearing he too will die due to his life being linked to that mystical power.

"Why do you always act so recklessly..." she asked crying

A sigh escaped Asura's mouth as his body started crumbling into little sparks of energy.

"NO!" Mithra pleaded at her fading father.

"I didn't want this to happen...that's why I..." she said.

Turning to face her, the dying warrior whispered his last words to his precious daughter

"I...I couldn't bear to see you suffer" he said

"Stupid!" she said sobbing.

"No more crying...smile" Asura asked caressing her cheek

"My wrath...is finally...gone" he said letting a smile grace his face, his eyes turning from two gleaming orbs of energy to their original red colour.

"Durga...I'll be home...soon" were his last words as a living being.

Disappearing in a flash of light Asura left the world of the living, the Event Horizon crumbling as well, no more sustained by Chakravartin's presence.

As a last act towards his daughter Asura used the last spark of power he had to transport Mithra back to Gaea, letting out a little giggle at the strange sensation the girl began flying back, leaving the Buddha-like statue that hosted the final fight for the destiny of the universe.

Imploding in a beautiful Nova of fire and energy the last particles of energy accompanied the young girl back to her world as a storm of falling stars, a little smile on her lips knowing that her father died doing the only thing that he always cared about.

Making the world a safe place for his daughter, fulfilling the last wish of his wife about protecting their little girl.

**Gaea – ruins **-

"Father...you defeated The Creator even knowing that it would have been your death in case you succeeded...thank you" she said looking at the sky smiling, she will never forget his..

**BONK!** "ITAI!" Mithra said clutching her head in pain as something fell from the sky hitting her

"WHAT THE...AH!" she yelled before clasping both hands on her mouth for her almost curse, blushing.

"Even now I can hear mother saying that a lady shouldn't curse...before accusing Father to have corrupted me" she muttered searching for the falling object

"Where is it? I can't...AH! Impossible!" she said jumping in surprise.

Under a bush she found the accusing object, it was her father Mantra reactor, but it wasn't the fact that the object was indeed real, but rather the faint glow it was emitting.

"The Mantra is gone! It shouldn't be working right now!" she said grabbing the little metallic device trying to understand what was happening.

"It seem damaged...but the power it is emitting feels different from Mantra...like, like this energy came from Nature itself, I feel the reactor trying to convert it into Mantra..." she said musing looking the object from multiple angles.

She never was one to understand how those works in details, her uncle Yasha could have been more suited to study it.

"Maybe I can help it converting this energy? But...what if by doing this the last energies fades? I-I have to try!" Mithra said stealing her resolve.

Focusing she tried manipulating that energy like she used to do with the Mantra, slowly, painfully as her very same soul was turning to shreds the reactor was channelling that strange energy and converting it into Mantra, storing that inside its circuits.

"It...should be enough" she said before fainting, the reactor tight in her grasp, now emitting a feeble but stable light.

**Unknown Location – some time later**

Stirring and moving Mithra finally awoke, finding herself lying on a makeshift bed in a barrack, the noise from the burning wood of the fire filling the modest room.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Yo! You are awake finally! I thought you were dead!" said a voice.

"Who are you?" she asked to the young man.

He was a fairly tall boy with dirty-blond hair tied in a long ponytail but spiky on the forehead, dark raven eyes shining with childish excitement, he was smiling at her dusting his simple-looking robe.

"Me? I am just a wandering monk...let's see...call me with the name everyone will come to know me! THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS! Because I'm gonna be a legend and bring eternal peace Dattebayo!" he said laughing happily.

"He is an idiot" Mithra thought with a sweat-drop

"And you? What's your name?" he asked getting near her, eyes like a puppy's fixing on hers.

"I'm Mithra, nice to meet you" she answered politely

"Mithra? That's a cool name Mithra-chan! What do you think about going out with me?" he asked with a charming smile

"No" she said immediately making him face-fault

"Mithra-chaaan! You are so meanie!" he whined making her giggle.

"For now let's just be friends okay?" she said patting his head

"A friend? Really? HURRAY! I never had one!" he said hugging her and laughing

"Where are we?" Mithra asked once he had let go of her

"Near the mountains in the far east from my home village, you slept for three days...I was fearing you were dead, you were clutching that metal thing with all your strength the whole time is it that precious to you?" _The Sage_ asked

"What! Where is it?" she said looking around the bed, finding the reactor and holding it near her heart

"It is important after all" he muttered

"This is the last thing I have of my father" she said sadly

"Hey cheer up! I'm here, you are not alone anymore! Wanna see something cool?" the boy said trying to have her smile.

"Something cool?" she asked

"Look!" clasping his hands together and holding up only the pointer of each hand he closed his eyes focusing.

To Mithra's surprise the very same energy she felt from the device started surfacing from the boy's body, circling around him like a spiral of blueish energy.

"What's that?" she asked

"I don't know what this is exactly, I only know that there is this kind of...energy inside me that I can call out with enough concentration, but I think is something anyone can do to do _Something_, but I'm close to understand what you can do with this power, my only problem is that I don't know how to do it rapidly, but once I did this I'll be a living legend! That's why it's cool Dattebayo!" _The Sage_ said jumping on the spot.

"How did you call it?" she asked

"Its name? I-I down know, what about _Awesomnesium_?" he answered

"He is an Idiot" she thought letting her head fall down in defeat

"You don't like this name?" the boy asked

While saw was internally whining about ending up with that strange boy she came to the realization that the energy he was talking about could have helped her re-activating Asura's Mantra reactor at an high enough level to maybe resurrect her father, since his existence came to link itself to the Wrath Mantra he used, maybe a part of him could have been still alive inside the reactor, a smirk coming out on her face as she found the right name for that energy, a last insult to the Being that took away her beloved father.

"What about...Chakra?" she finally said

"Chakra? sounds cool! Yeah, I can already see it: THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS, THE MAN WHO DISCOVERED THE CHAKRA! It's awesome!" he said happily

"Why that name by the way? What do you mean with _Sage of the Six paths_?" she asked

"Hu? It means nothing! I just thought it sounded cool, that's all" he said innocently

"I may be a pacifist, but right now I'm feeling the urge of cracking his skull open in with a punch" the girl was thinking.

In the underworld a certain recently deceased warrior felt a little tingling sensation in his heart, before an intense sense of pride invaded his spirit, yes Asura was REALLY proud of his daughter right now, even if he couldn't understand why.

"Can you teach me how to call out the chakra?" she asked to the boy

"Uh? UHM! No! Sorry, I can't! Not until I completely master this thing, I don't want anyone going around saying that he discovered this first" He answered shaking his head.

"How can I convince him?...AH! Now I remember! There is that thing Mother used to do whenever she wanted Father to do something he doesn't like!" She thought letting a devious smile surface her lips.

"W-What? I already told you, I-I can teach you that!" _The Sage _said unnerved by her smile.

Pouting cutely with a finger on her lower lips, moving her head slightly to the side and batting few times her eyelashes she spoke

"Sage-kun please teach me that! I really wanna know how to do it! Pweeeease?" she said with yet another pout

"O-O-Of course I will Mithra-chan! I'll do anything for you!" The boy said in an atomic blush.

"Sure Father would have said that in a half-heart growl, but obtaining this kind of reaction is good too" The girl thought.

Now it was the turn of the WIFE of the recently deceased warrior to feel pride for her daughter, but she did know why.

Another man fell for the _Sweet eyes of Doom_.

"_You corrupted her_" Asura said in a growl to the woman that was sticking out her tongue to him, making him growl again.

"Okay! The first step is focusing on your spirit, then you should..." he started explaining

**Five years later**

The Chakra had showed to Mithra a level of _Elasticity_ way superior than the Mantra, unknown to Sage (as she started calling him) her manipulating powers had helped her in getting on a deeper knowledge of that energy than the boy could have achieved in the same amount of time.

By the use of what she called _Hand-seals_ she managed to have Sage to obtain the same manipulation she had, but it could be always funny watching the boy messing them up and having the technique blow up on his face.

"Okay! If this work I should be able to breath out a stream of fire!" Sage said excitedly

"Are you sure?" Mithra asked

"Yeah! It will be nothing serious, just a few sparks" he said moving sloppily through the signs and ending with pointer and thumb forming a ring.

"Here I...I...ACHOO!" **WHOAM! **A sneeze caught him off guard, making the boy fall back as an huge ball of fire came flying towards the training dummies, incinerating a big portion of the forest.

"Few sparks, eh?" she asked smiling at the now eye-brow-less boy

"I must have messed up few signs" he said licking two fingers to turn of a flock of his hair that caught fire.

"Still that's a good technique, let's call it **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)**" Mithra said taking notes on a scroll, listing hand-seals and effect among other things.

What she really loved however were what she came to call **Fuinjutsu (art of sealing)** she discovered that by writing determined seals infused with Chakra she could obtain a near-infinite variety of effects, even _Storing_ a burning fire inside a scroll without this one burning to ashes.

She managed to use few of this seals for absorbing the Chakra that normally permeate the air.

(She theorized that without the Mantra, the Chakra was finally able to _Come out_ without the primal energy suppressing it with its presence, exception made for Sage that had discovered how to summon to it even before all of that happened).

Having her biggest experiment working as planned she hidden those specific seals from Sage's knowledge and used them on the reactor, that now could freely absorb the Nature's chakra and convert it to Mantra thanks to Mithra's help.

"A little bit more and the Reactor should become able to convert the energy without my help" she was thinking hopefully.

**Ten years later – Ruins in the mountains**

It took years, but the reactor finally started glowing strongly until a night she felt her spirit getting pulled towards the little object.

"Mi..thra" a voice from the reactor said

"Father?" the woman asked

"Where...am I?" Asura asked

"We are on Gaea! It's really you?" Mithra asked happily

"I...don't know...I'm here...and in Heaven" the distorted voice said

"The reactor must be linking the two worlds" she mused

"Are you...okay?" he asked

"Yes father, I was planning to make you come back, I'm sorry" she said sadly.

After a while she came to understand how egoistic her plan was, forcing her father back and separating him from her mother again.

"No..crying, smile" the voice said reassuring

"I'm sorry Father, it's not my right to disturb your rest" Mithra said sadly

"Wait! Your...mother is asking...something"Asura said before the silence fell in the room

"I hope he is not angry" she muttered.

**Heaven**

"What should we do Durga?" the man asked

"Apparently part of you is still linked to the Mantra, but it's a miracle that it still exist inside the Reactor" said Yasha reaching them.

"Umpf! You are talking about a part of me, death never was a problem for me" he said scoffing

"Stop whining, it's obvious that your reactor can make you come back to life if repaired accordingly, the only problem is that by now your soul won't have a body to inhabit" Yasha said

"I won't abandon Durga again, but I can't left Mithra alone either, I am not good with this kind of things...I only know how to _Punch_ away whatever makes her suffer" Asura admitted.

"And surprisingly that always worked out nicely, by now let's go fetch Kalrow, even if his position in our forces was as strategist he still was really smart so maybe he will help us understanding what's happening, then we will think about what to do" Yasha said walking away

"How do you plan on convincing him?" Durga asked

"Asking nicely" Asura answered cracking his knuckles.

"We are in Heaven and they are in Naraka, how do you think you two will reach them down there?" The woman asked

"I escaped Naraka for four times, the gates of Heaven won't stop me" Asura answered

"Fa..ther? AH!" came Mithra's voice

"Mithra! What happened!" Asura asked worried.

"Don't worry...the baby...is just kicking" she said happily

"The Baby?" Asura asked with wide eyes

"I meet a boy...and we...please don't get mad" Mithra said blushing (not that her father could see)

"I am a grand mother!" Durga said happily

"Little Mithra had grown, aren't you happy Asura? Asura?" Yasha said slapping the man's back

"..." Asura stood silent, his head lowered down

"Are you okay?" Durga tried calling him

"**UWAAAAAAAAAARGH!**" Asura yelled with all his might, his body turning black with red lines and four arms made seemingly of living magma appearing behind his back.

"Good! Now he is angry enough to reach Naraka" Yasha said simply watching the **Wrath mode** father yelling and destroying whatever was on his path.

"Father...is...angry?" Mithra asked

"Nothing serious, he is just trying to destroy the Heavens my dear, congratulations by the way" Durga said happily

"We'll be back soon" Yasha said somehow guiding the storming Asura with him.

**Several hours later – Heaven**

The seriously beaten and bleeding Kalrow was being held on Yasha's shoulder, his long beard smeared with dried blood and his trademark cane shoved in a _certain area_.

"Here he is, we had to wait until our Asura here finished blowing up the place, but Augus was more than happy to have a rematch with him" said Yasha dropping the old man down.

"Umpf! Tell me the truth Mithra! He raped you?" Asura asked still quiet angry, six arms crossed on his chest

"FATHER! I agreed in having a child" Mithra yelled embarrassed

"More importantly, I explained the whole ordeal to Kalrow, after your father _convinced_ him he formulated a solution" said Yasha

"Exactly, since by human standards we are _made out of metal_ finding a suitable vessel for your father is not possible, especially since his original body dissolved after defeating Chakravartin but, maybe, we can covert the Mantra still inside the reactor into an energy suitable for Human use..." the old man trailed off

"I don't think it's possible you old fool" Asura said

"It is instead, my husband managed to call out an energy from his body slightly different from Mantra, we called it _Chakra_, Your reactor became able to convert it into Mantra after getting damaged by your fight" said Mithra

"Chakra? Good name! The damned bastard believed that the world needed him just because he gave it Mantra, but now his death gave them _Free Energy_, Ha!" Asura said smirking

"Interesting, if it could do that maybe we will be able to do the opposite and re-creating the Mantra once more, using it to transform a suitable vessel in one of us for Asura to inhabit, after that the reactor will just keep converting the Chakra naturally produced by the body into Mantra in order to sustain its new form" Kalrow said leaning on his cane now back in his hands.

"_We?_ What do you mean Kalrow?" Yasha asked

"Nor me nor everyone else want to stay in Naraka as we still want to protect Gaea, even if it means getting absorbed by an human". Kalrow answered

"Go on" Durga said

"We used to collect Human souls to harvest Mantra, right? after our ascension to godhood I kept studying the inner workings of the harvesting out of curiosity, in the end I discovered that part of the very _nature_ of the Mantra resides not only inside humans but within us too, If I have to guess, Mantra is the final product once Chakra is refined by the Brahmastra while Chakravartin only was responsible of its birth more than its whole existence, after his death the energy just disappeared until the humans _refilled their reserves_ as apparently they keep producing it for their whole life, that is what I guessed from Mithra's explanation at least." the old man explained

"So, what's your great plan?" Yasha asked

"In theory, if we can convert that little spark of our _Being_ into Chakra, we will be able to leave Heaven and Naraka and live _Within _the reactor" he answered

"Why? Why should we come back?" Asura asked

"The world will need someone able to protect it, but the only problem it's still finding the right body" Kalrow said closing his eyes in thought

"We'll use Asura's wrath to find it" Durga said

"You'll come too? What do you mean with using my wrath?" Asura asked

"You always get enraged whenever something bad happen to the innocents, you value friendship and family above everything else, whoever will fit this will be the right one" Durga answered with a tender smile.

"Okay then, before the guards of Heaven start creating problems because a soul from Naraka entered here, Mithra I need you to describe at the best of your abilities the reactor, after that I will return to Naraka and study a way for us to reach and enter it, Hopefully I should be able to find a way" Kalrow asked

"I'll do it" answered Mithra.

While the old man was focused on taking notes, Asura and Yasha were having different plans.

"What do you think about this?" Asura asked

"He is only trying to escape Naraka with the others" Yasha answered

"So?"

"Once everything is ready Me, You and Durga will be the only one to go"

"Sounds good to me" Asura said

A little while later Kalrow was took back to Naraka, his mind already focused on a way to flee from that hellish realm.

**Gaea – years later - **

Something happened, Mithra could not understand how but a Gohma was still alive, the heinous beast and its ten tails were wrecking havoc on the world once again, its only eye searching a target for its rage .

"Father and Uncle destroyed the Vlitra Core, but that creature it's still alive...it must have learned to use Chakra to sustain itself" she muttered to herself

"I'm going to stop it" Sage said calmly

"How?" she asked

"Sealing it inside me, this sealing technique should be able to entrap the beast's soul inside my body" the man said before running away.

"YOU IDIOT! You'll get yourself killed!" Mithra yelled.

The battle was strenuous, but the Sage showed a level of strength that surprised Mithra, even if he still was a boisterous knucklehead he could turn serious when needed, especially to protect the ones precious to him.

Even if that Gohma was by far the one with the greatest Impurity Level she had ever seen, Sage managed to seal it inside himself, but the surprise was seeing him encasing the beast's body in an huge sphere of rock before launching that mass up into the sky, acting like a moon.

(If I remember correctly they said that it was the sage of the six paths to create the moon to imprison the Juubi's body, please tell me if I am wrong ^ ^) .

At the end of that fierce battle The Sage collapsed to the ground.

"SAGE!" Mithra called out reaching his position and checking on him.

"He is still alive...he is just exhausted, you are an idiot you know?" she said smiling, struggling a little to carry him back home.

But the peace he bought with his victory was not meant to last, he knew that once his life would end the beast may return, that's why he used a technique he called **Creation of all things (**_**Banbutsu Sōzō**__**)**_ to separate its energy into nine beings created by giving body to the Ten-tailed beast power.

"Even if now you all are separated don't worry, you will always be linked and one day you will return into being a single entity, just promise me to never leave your hate blind your judgement" the now old sage asked to the nine creatures around him

"We will, old man" The one resembling a Nine-tailed Fox said, a single tear escaping its eyes.

"That's good, I won't become a legend if you nine just go around creating a mess so try to behave" he said chuckling, his old antics never really abandoning him.

"You'll never change" joked Mithra

"That's why you love me Mithra-chan" he said smiling

"I won't count on it" she said smiling walking away

"Meanieee!" he whined making the nine creatures sweat-drop

"They are old only in the body, they still act like kids" were thinking the nine beasts.

Even if joking on his acting, Mithra knew that The Sage dream of a world free from War was a mighty goal that only someone with his stubbornness could achieve.

Unfortunately she knew as well another thing too, The Sage's goal was not something that would be achieved just in a single lifetime, as if reading her mind he came into a conclusion: he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons, hoping that they will manage where he couldn't due to his short, human life.

The older son, who believed that power was the true key to peace, had inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy).

The younger son, who instead believed that love was the true key to peace, had inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy).

Once his time come, The sage called his sons to his deathbed, he chose his younger son to be his successor, but underestimated how the other would react at the news, once their father passed away and overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them.

Knowing that their feud would continue on through their descendants, Mithra took a decision, taking away the knowledge she need and the Mantra reactor she faked her death and ran away, the third daughter of the Sage waiting for her not too far.

"I can't stop you two anymore, but I'm sure that the kid I have with me will find a suitable Heir to my father's will, everything is ready" Mithra said hidden in a village far away looking at the horizon.

"Will my brothers try and look for me?" her daughter, Shura asked entering the house.

"No my dear, I managed to hide your existence to them, even if it pained me your power of Chakra manipulation you inherited from me it's too dangerous, I'm sorry" she answered

"You don't need to apologies mother, I only need to look at the destruction my older brother is doing with his anger, I can manipulate the energy at the very base of his abilities, it's obvious that he could see me too as a threat" Shura said hugging her mother

"Thank you" Mithra said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the girl asked

"Yes, by using the **Creation of all things** with a summoning and sealing jutsu I should be able to seal my spirit as well as my Father, Uncle and Mother inside the Mantra Reactor, from there we will wait for the right candidate as protector of this world" Mithra said convicted

"Then I shall protect the Reactor as my descendants will do after me, we will achieve you and Father's wish of peace, even if we'll be forced to fight against my brothers and their offspring" Shura said fiercely

"You inherited the same combat spirit of my Father, but please don't leave behind your forgiveness, from hate nothing good will ever come" the woman said

"I will mother, don't you worry" the girl said with a reassuring smile.

"Very well, here is what you have to do..." Mithra said explaining

**Naraka**

Hanging from one of the infinite pillars adorning the land stood Asura (holding Durga with an arm around her waist) and Yasha.

With them Augus, Kalrow, Olga and Deus.

"Where are Wyzen and Sergei?" Yasha asked

"Do you think I will really spend an eternity with that fat idiot and that effeminate brat sealed inside a reactor? No sense!" Olga said angrily

"And why Deus is here as well?" Asura asked glaring at the man

"The world needs to be protected Asura, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I won't let your petty feelings stopping me from defending Gaea" answered Deus.

"I beg you to remember the plan! Once Mithra will start calling back Asura's spirit through the Mantra to convert it into Chakra we need to grab Asura and focus on him every spark of energy from our spirits, hopefully the Wrath-based Mantra should act as a bridge for us to follow him through" the old man Kalrow explained.

"Once we are there I want the vessel to find my sword too! That weapon may go wasted if not handled during a good battle!" Augus said laughing

"HERE IS THE SIGNAL! GRAB ASURA!" came Yasha's yell as Asura's body started shining.

**World of the living **

"HERE I AM! **FUJIN!**" Shura yelled completing the hand-seal sequence, slamming her hand on her mother's torso.

In an instant the old woman form started fading away, leaving behind only a blue flame circling around the girl's hand.

"Mother, I won't disappoint you, **Creation of all Things**!" the girl said calling as much chakra as she could to summon her Grandfather spirit and infusing both man and woman's energies on the Reactor, her eyes gaining a ripple motif and turning grey in colour, her Father's Rinnegan was awakening under the enormous flux of energy.

The seven concentric circles of the Seal surrounding the Reactor started shining from the great quantity of energy that was circulating through them, the seals engraved on each circle started moving rapidly at an alternate direction, clock-wise on the first, anti-clockwise on the second circle and so on, always faster until they couldn't be distinguished anymore.

"A little...bit more!" she said clenching her teeth and summoning more energy, her vision was getting blurred but she shocked her head strongly, focusing on her task.

As her body was surrounded by a spiralling storm of energy she flew in another, longer chain of hand-seals, her muscles screaming in pain under the stress of both the chakra flow and the speed she was performing the ritual.

**Naraka**

As Asura started disappearing the others were focusing their energies on him, but acting at the last moment Kalrow kicked Deus on his face, due to his focusing on giving his power to Asura he couldn't defend himself on time and fell down taking Olga with him as he had grabbed her to prevent his fall.

"I remembered that my death was the result of your incompetence in following MY strategy, I can't risk our last chance of survival because your being a megalomaniac clouded your judgement, your place is and will be the Hell!" the old man yelled at the falling duo

"I curse you! You traitor!" Deus said, but as his body started crumbling he understood what happened

"If you are wondering, Yes, I waited until almost all of their energies were transferred before actually kicking them as their power will be useful to us, but their minds sure won't be necessary" the old man said to the group as they were still channelling energy.

Both Deus and Olga were now turning into statues as the energy they had left in them was not enough to keep them alive, the two touched the ground in a strong _Boom_, turning into dust.

"Old man! That was the first time I actually saw you killing someone with your own hands! Better late than never, there is still hope for you then!" Augus said grinning as he started fading as well.

"It's working! Keep focusing! We are almost there!" Yasha said as his body as well was emitting a feeble light.

Few shadows were seen running along the tower they were clutching on, moving fast towards them.

"GUARDIANS OF THE HEAVENS! TRY TO CHANNEL MORE ENERGY! WE CAN'T STOP NOW!" Yelled Kalrow as the group was using every bit of strength to send their energy through Asura.

"You won't touch her!" Asura yelled punching one of the shadows and sending it flying against the other two, but losing his hold of the tower and falling down.

"I got you!" Yasha said grabbing the falling man and woman

"Pay attention! There is my sister with you, you idiot!" Yasha hissed

"They are coming back! Get ready!" Yelled Augus.

As the shadows approached, with one of them almost getting an hold of Kalrow, the whole group finally disappeared in light particles, the shadow that still had its hand stretched out looked peeved, before letting out an hissing sound signalling their return to the Heavens and the losing of those souls.

**Hidden location – boat -**

Hirano was rowing towards South as his client had asked him, the girl had paid him a pretty high sum to bring her away from the village in secret and in the lesser amount of time possible, once she had given this instructions and paid she had promptly lose consciousness and after two days she still had to awake.

"She is so young, she may as well be my daughter's age! She said that she need to hide from someone and protect a family heirloom, I don't know what's that shining thing she keep in her hands is, but it must be an important trinket if she is ready to run away just like this" he said watching her sleeping form clutching the Reactor near her body tightly.

Shaking his head he watched forward as a fine mist was rising, masking their movements and the half moon that was shining in the sky.

"Don't worry little girl...Hirano-san will protect you from whoever will try to harm you, even if it will cost my life" he finally said smiling at her before rowing the boat with greater vigour.

The girl remembered him his deceased daughter, to Hell if he will let her die as well!

**Chakra-Mantra Reactor**

"_Find the _Wailing Dark _sword!_" a voice whispered to Shura

"_Protect the Reactor_" said another

"_Find the successor for the Righteous Wrath_!" a third voice asked

"I will" answered Shura's spirit

**Valley of the End – Present Time** -

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled thrusting forward the spiralling ball of chakra

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled parrying it with his hand coated in lightning

The two attack collided in an huge explosion, launching the two boys at the opposite side of the lake they were fighting on.

"Look at this! The Dead Last of the academy won against an overpowered prodigy, funny isn't it?" Naruto said jokingly looking at the unconscious form of the Uchiha.

It was in that moment that an ANBU wearing a blank mask stabbed the boy from behind

"As Hokage Danzo-sama wants you back to have your demon extracted, now come with me" the man said in a monotone voice as a second one had already took away Sasuke

"B-bastard" the blond boy muttered falling down, right in the arms of the ROOT agent sent to capture him.

Before he could move the masked man heard a tearing noise, watching down he could see and hand coated in lightning going through his abdomen, he died immediately after.

"I FOUND HIM!" yelled Kakashi, from the woods an heavily wounded Tsunade was reaching him, an unconscious Shizune on her back.

"That idiot almost killed him, in this state I doubt that even the Fox will manage to heal him, especially with an HOLE where his heart should be!" Tsunade said worryingly while checking on him.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

"I can help him a little, but I need medical equipment to actually do something, we need to reach Wave, maybe the chaos in Konoha will give us enough time to heal him at a level to permit a longer trip afterwards" the woman answered giving to be to Kakashi that was now carrying him.

"Do you think you will manage to reach the village in this state?" he asked

"Don't underestimate me, I was already a Jounin when you didn't even know how to speak " Tsunade said hosting Shizune and Tonton on her back again before starting running towards Wave.

"It's all my fault, it was MY technique to do this...I almost killed Minato-sensei's son" the masked Jounin said whimpering

"You should have spent time with the WHOLE team and not because one is a family member of your deceased friend and the other the son of your sensei, but because it was your duty as an instructor" she answered coldly.

"I'm sorry" he muttered

"Your excuses won't help him survive, by now focus only on running, if something happen to him THEN I'll personally make you understand how much you fucked up!" Tsunade said ending the conversation.

**Wave – Tazuna's home**

"He is stable now, but the hole left from the **Chidori** is not closing, by now it's just the Kyuubi that it's keeping him alive" Tsunade said watching the boy sleep, a pained expression on his face.

"What happened? Why you are all here and why the boy is in that state?" Tazuna asked, incredibly sober for once.

"After the chuunin exams one of our elders, Danzo, started getting always more consensus among the civilian council, I thought that the situation was still under control, but I was wrong" Tsunade said sitting at the kitchen table

"What do you mean by saying that you were wrong?" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, asked

"He started making demands about using the last Uchiha and the village kunoichis to re-create a clan of Sharingan users, even saying to force him on the girls, when I stood up to stop him my old teammate Orochimaru made his appearance and giving to the civilian council a Cursed Mark, a technique able to give incredible power to his holder, with their help both Danzo and Orochimaru gave start to a revolt" the woman answered

"A revolt? they managed to win?" Tazuna asked

"The majority of our ANBU were turned into Danzo's puppets without us knowing so we were outmatched in numbers since the beginning, they even managed to sneak in several men with the Cursed Mark from outside too" Kakashi answered

"And Naruto-niichan?" Inari, Tsunami's son, asked while putting a wet cloth on Naruto's head, hot from a serious fever.

"During the bigger part of the emergency he and the clan heirs were out to bring back the fleeing Uchiha, after a strenuous fight we were forced to flee since they were turning every villager in their slaves with obedience seals and even if at the beginning we were winning after few moments our men were fighting against us and differently to them we weren't disposed to kill them just for victory's sake." Tsunade said lowering her head.

"So Naruto fought the Uchiha? Can it be...you are talking about that raven haired boy he had in his team?" Tsunami asked

"Precisely" the now awake Shizune said.

"He didn't seem so strong last time I saw him, at least not stronger than Naru-chan here, maybe at the same level if I have to say, but that brooding boy wasn't stronger than him" Tazuna said.

"Actually, it's all dear Kakashi's fault if Naruto is like this right now" Tsunade said coldly.

Even if they were a Sannin, an ex-ANBU captain and a well-trained medic/combatant, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune couldn't help but flinch under the EXTREME Murderous Glare Tazuna was giving them, a glare easily going on par with the one usually saw on battle-hardened veterans.

"Explain" the old man said holding a rather big meat cleaver.

"You see, before the finals we had a month of time to use for training, Sasuke was going to fight a boy that was holding a Biju inside him so..." Kakashi said

"So you _Arbitrarily_ decided to focus only on him, am I right?" Tsunami said glaring at him

"I-I saw in the boy a great potential and I thought that in a month it was impossible for Naruto to be ready to fight a clan member able to disable his chakra, while I was training Sasuke I decided to teach him an assassination technique I created...the same that had almost killed Naruto, that not taking into account that by the time they fought Sasuke was using the Curse Mark at an high level, but Naruto still managed to win and being wounded like this in return." Kakashi said in a sad tone

"But the difference was that Naruto didn't wanted to harm him, while the Uchiha was all out trying to destroy him" Tsunade concluded

"If not you, who trained him for the finals?" Tazuna asked this time glaring at Tsunade

"Kakashi left him with a man called Ebisu, but he didn't know that the man _supposed_ to train him was one of the peoples that openly hate Naruto, it was by pure luck that the boy stumbled upon my other Teammate Jiraiya, but even then it wasn't of really help" Tsunade answered looking down, failing to look at the disgusted man's face

"What happened?" came the venom-coated question of Inari, his teeth clenched tight in anger

"Jiraiya gave him what we can call _an almost training_, teaching him how to summon Toads and trying convincing him to freely use the Fox Chakra sealed inside him, but true to his nature Naruto simply wanted to win with his own power" Tsunade answered.

"And before that?" Tsunami asked

"No-one really gave him enough attention, you see, we usually stopped at his boisterous way of talking, at his pranks and at his attention-seeking attitude, thinking that he hadn't enough potential to be worth teaching something" Kakashi said in a void tone before something wet fell on his face.

Tazuna had spitted at him, but the masked Jounin couldn't manage to feel insulted.

"He keep at bay the very same monster that tried to kill you all and that's the way you repay him? Ignoring him and such? When he was here I saw him practically BEGGING you to train him, but you didn't even lifted your eyes from that porn of yours" Tsunami hissed out.

"Apparently being smart is not the strong point of Konoha, I wonder how you people are considered _The strongest village _by the others" Inari said angrily

"We were wrong okay? We didn't saw past the appearances" Tsunade said angrily, but incredibly she fell silent when Tazuna punched the table.

"_We were wrong_ you say? Let this Civilian old man explain to you so called _Shinobi_ how bad you fucked up in this story!" Tazuna said angrily taking a sip from a Sake bottle before smashing it against the wall.

"You took a baby that was an hero even before he was able to walk and ignored him, turning him into an attention-seeker boy that had practically self-taught himself everything while his _Instructors_, men that are PAID to teach to the young generation, shoved him away because he wasn't from a clan of people with a pole up their asses and so _Not worthy_ of your precious time" he said glaring at them before pointing at Naruto.

"Then just thanks to his Ungodly Luck, thing that by now I am thanking with all my heart, he _Managed_ to still become a shinobi just to see his new _Instructor_, a lazy, smut reader hypocrite, turning his back at him again because a sulking idiot was _showing so much potential _to render necessary leaving behind two poor kids, and even if the pink-haired one was almost a fan-girl she too had the right to be trained, to fend for themselves" the old man said glaring at them, as the trio didn't seem to try to defend themselves he went on.

"HE DEFEATED THE RIGHT HAND OF A NUKE-NIN WHILE THAT SO CALLED PRODIGY WAS TURNED INTO A PIN-CUSHION! I saw him surrounded by a red flame so I guess that it was the demon energy I was seeing...you forced him to go against his ideals about using that very same power he didn't want to use, that should have showed you all your mistakes, but apparently your being an high rank shinobi had your brain to stop working properly" Tazuna said still watching Naruto that was now moving slowly in his pain-induced sleep.

"Yelling at us won't change the fact that we now know we were wrong" said Shizune

"Should I congratulate you for that? Should I thank Kami for your enlightenment? Do you know what is just funny in this whole situation? That boy, someone that A WHOLE Village didn't want to acknowledge, had achieved by himself the same results that your supposed _Prodigies_ and _clan heirs _had after being properly and in some cases overly followed, even winning against a boy who had the complete attention of his teacher, a whole month of non-stop private training and a secret technique so powerful to transform a civilian in a menace for a trained shinobi on him...I may not be a ninja, but if I have to say, Naruto here was the one with the greatest potential and now he is risking his life because of your stupidity" Tazuna said concluding his ranting.

"If this wasn't an hard situation I would have found intolerable having a civilian speaking like that to a shinobi, but by the look on your faces I think that you agree with what he said" came another male voice.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade called out.

"Hi there hime, how is the gaki doing?" The toad sage asked holding an unconscious Ayame on his shoulder, behind him a clone doing the same with Tenten.

"Why do you care?" Inari asked

"I am his teacher, brat" the old man answered nearing the blond, a knife flying towards his head that the sage deflected with a kunai.

"Stay away from him! I don't care if you can simply use your ninja _mambo-jumbo_ to kill me, I won't go down without a fight" Tazuna said grabbing another knife

"You are here to finish the job and kill him, don't you? Well, you'll have to kill me too!" Tsunami said getting between Jiraiya and Naruto, Inari stepping near her

"Kill me too, but you won't touch my Nii-chan!" the boy said glaring at the old man.

"Okay, what's happening here?" Jiraiya asked confused watching Tsunade

"We told them what happened to Naruto so by now they don't trust us anymore nor they trust you since I described them the _Training_ you gave him" the woman answered.

"I-I had to _research_, and I didn't saw a lot of potential in the boy either during our first meeting" Jiraiya answered sincerely

"Again with this story about _potential, _you people really can't find the way to TRY and do what is right even when everything else said otherwise? Was the boy the only one to actually have the strength to go on even when something seemed impossible? And what the Hell do you mean with _research_?" Tazuna asked

"He mean that he preferred to go peeping on the women side of the bath house rather than teach him" Shizune said.

"A pig! You left a poor kid in the hands of a pig! A man only able to think using his testicles has the right to teach someone, I can't believe this! how the Hell did Naruto managed to survive up until now? Listen woman, please heal him and then take your men and leave our village, Naruto will have a better life here without you" Tazuna said disbelievingly, for once it was Tsunami to give him a bottle of sake as she too was drinking.

To her it was better getting drunk or she would have done something she would regret.

"HEY! Don't you dare judge how I am supposed to live my life! I am the one to decide if I have to train someone and even then I'll do that on MY terms! So shut up or I'll make you pay!" Jiraiya yelled angrily getting close to the man and grabbing him by the collar.

"Come on! Do it! Kill me Oh Mighty Shinobi! Show the world how superior you are by slaughtering an old man! Show to us what's the meaning to be a great Sannin! COME ON! KILL ME! KILL MEEE!" Yelled Tazuna glaring back at Jiraiya and watching him cocking back his fist in a blind fury.

"DAMN YOU!" Jiraiya said punching him, but before he could hit Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto is the son of Minato" she said simply.

"W-What?" Jiraiya said with wide-eyes, his punch stopping at mere inches from Tazuna's nose, but the old builder didn't even flinched.

"Apparently Sarutobi-sensei deemed necessary hiding his heritage to stop his father's enemies from enact vengeance, not that it worked since his status as Biju Vessel was openly know by Konoha, except to the boy that couldn't understand why everyone seemed to hate him for no reason." Tsunade explained.

"Why did you never told me?" the toad Sage asked letting Tazuna go

"I discovered this after my election as Hokage and even then it was by pure chance, but unfortunately the damage to the boy was already done, once I came to know _how_ you acted before the finals I thought that you knew it but didn't cared, conviction strengthened by the fact that you showed him his father technique, the **Rasengan**, after he actually won his fight in the finals and defeated the Suna's Jinchuriki in an almost full release...as if the whole thing was a test to see if he was _worthy_ enough to be trained by the _great_ Jiraiya" Tsunade said coldly.

"That's not true and you know it! If I have known..." Jiraiya tried saying

"Hey! Jiraiya-san?" Tazuna said

"Yes? **WHAM!**" surprising everyone Tazuna's fist landed on Jiraiya's face, making him fell on the table destroying it.

"_Had I know_? What kind of fucking justification is that? I bet that if I ask to the masked man here he will answer me the same thing! You should have trained him not because he was the son of someone important, and Minato-sama was the FUCKING YELLOW FLASH!, but because it was the boy's right!" the old man said angrily.

"How dare..." Jiraiya tried saying, but Tsunade's hand painfully grabbing his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't you dare retaliate, he is right and you know it!" Tsunade said glaring at both Jiraiya and Kakashi, men that had the decency to low down their heads in shame.

"What's wrong with those two girls? Did they said no to you and you were trying to force yourself on them?" Tsunami said glaring at Jiraiya

"I may have been a bad teacher, but even if I am considered a pervert I will never do such a thing" Jiraiya answered

"So? Why one of my Kunoichis and a waitress came with you?" Tsunade asked

"The girl, Tenten, was fending off few villagers that were attacking everyone on sight while few of them had took on stride the new power of the Cursed mark and tried and _Cleanse_ the waitress" Jiraiya answered

"_Cleanse?_ You won't mean..." Kakashi trailed off disgusted

"Raping the _evil_ out of her after killing her father, exactly, by now the village is filled with animals and crazed men acting on instinct, Anko managed to ran away after killing few dozen, Ibiki himself had blew himself up to stop them from touching her" the Toad sage said

"And the clans? I bet few of them would just love to have a clan maiden to play with" Tsunade said disgusted.

"Can't say they didn't tried, Hana Inuzuka was forced to take away the clan secrets and their best dogs and fleeing towards Suna, with her Hinata, Hanabi and Neji Hyuuga with the Hyuuga clan secrets, the boy was freed from the Caged Bird seal, I managed to cover the thing saying that they ran towards Kumo instead" Jiraiya said

"And Hiashi? Tsume? The Aburame? The Nara? What about them?" Tsunade asked

"The whole Aburame clan went to Mist, luckily I had few contacts there to help them establishing in their Village, Tsume took the rest of the dogs and fought fiercely, last time I saw her she was tearing opened her throat to stop them from catching and brainwashing her" The old Sage said

"Hiashi-sama? Was he caught?" Kakashi asked

"No, he preferred to die in his own way..." Jiraiya said telling them what he was forced to see.

**Flashback – Hyuuga compound -**

Hiashi was simply sitting in the main room of the compound, around him the dead bodies of the elders he had killed a little while before.

"Are you sure Hiashi? You can still join Hinata" Jiraiya said trying convincing him

"There is no need for me anymore in this world Jiraiya-san, I sent my daughters and Neji to a safe place with a letter for their Kage, there a certain someone (Gaara) is getting a rather good success in life and will protect them, but I know few secrets that I don't want this traitorous Hokage to get his hands on, so I too must die" Hiashi answered calmly while pouring himself another cup of tea.

"I see...Please forgive me for what I am about to do" Jiraiya said running through hand-seals

"I am the one asking for this so I won't hold grudges against you" Hiashi answered with a little smile as the Sannin was spitting fire around the room

"Good bye then, please rest well in the otherworld" Jiraiya said leaving the room, he will mount guard to ensure that none will sneak in.

"I am sure I will" the man answered quietly.

The fire was storming in the room, burning the dead bodies and making the temperature unbearable, distant crashing noises signaling that the main house was slowly crumbling.

"At least I got rid of that horrible painting" Hiashi said smirking in satisfaction at seeing an old painting of a family of cranes turning to ashes.

"I made too much tea...what a waste" He said drinking as the burning ceiling finally gave in falling on him.

**End of the flashback**

"A perfect Hyuuga, not even death can make them lose their composure, what about the Nara clan?" Tsunade asked

"Nara Shikaku took his wife and son along their secrets and left the village too, they should get here any moment" Jiraiya said

"Why so long?" Shizune asked

"The Akimiji clan was the first to get attacked, Chouza and Chouji had to kill several of their clan members to stop them from giving their secrets to Danzo, I had to administer First Aid to Chouji before actually coming here, they were wounded so they will need more time to reach us" Jiraiya asked.

"So Konoha lose every clan? The Yamanaka was completely captured?" Tsunade asked

"I didn't saw Inoichi or his daughter run away, but I saw smoke coming from their house so I guess Inoichi pulled a Hiashi, as for the other clans...Danzo and Orochimaru now control them"

"How? They didn't have their secrets anymore! How could those two control them?" Kakashi asked

"They still have the complete branch family of the Hyuuga clan, luckily without the scrolls they can't copy the Cage Bird Seal, but they still have a lot of Byakugan users at their disposal, same goes for the other clans, a clan technique user for each one that they put as clan head and Kiba Inuzuka for the inuzuka clan" Jiraya said

"Kiba? Did they brainwashed him?" Tsunade asked

"Sadly not, I heard Orochimaru promising him the position as clan head and every woman he want, comprising the Hyuuga heiress, that boy accepted eagerly" The Toad sage answered

"Disgusting, a little bit of _Tail_ and he sold himself, but what I didn't understand it's why Orochimaru used the Cursed Mark so freely" Tsunade asked aloud

"You said he always wanted the Sharingan, maybe for him using the Mark so extensively was a right price for it, I bet they will brainwash that Sasuke too, no risk having him fleeing" Jiraiya said

"Maybe you are right, by now let's focus on healing Naruto, then after the Akimiji and Nara survivors arrive we will decide what to do, Wave is not a safe place to hide right now" Tsunade said nearing Naruto to check on him.

**Two days later – Tazuna's home - **

Choji ans Shikamaru finally reached Wave with their family after taking the long route to confuse their enemies, other than few cracked ribs and a broken arm for Chouza they were fine.

Naruto instead was getting always worse and Tsunade was getting distressed at seeing the young boy die in front of her.

"Don't you dare die on me! I gave you that pendant because I was sure you would have defeated its curse!" Tsunade muttered trying for the fifth time that day to stop the boy from bleeding to death, her eyes red from both crying and lack of sleep.

"Tsunade-hime...maybe you should just let him go, you can't force him to go on like that" Jiraiya tried saying before a really strong punch of the woman launched him though the wall.

"You may not care about him, but I won't let him die just because I didn't payed enough attention to his life, I fucked up as Hokage, but I won't do the same as his godmother so you better fuck off if you don't have anything good to say!" she yelled at him

"I-I'm so.."

"If I hear the word _I'm sorry_ leave your mouth I'll tear off your tongue!" Tsunade yelled, Jiraiya simply nodded walking away.

"It's not my right to say to you how you should heal someone, but right now I'm ready to use anything to help him" Tsunami said entering the room Tsunade was in.

"I'm listening" the blond woman said

"There is this woman that the people here referred to as a witch since she always carry with her a box that she open every time something bad happen, they said she do this to spread the evil, other that she absorbed the bad things inside her box, maybe she can heal him with her powers" Tsunami said

"You are suggesting me to believe in some sort of superstition? That she may know some magic chant to heal him? That's absurd!" Tsunade said angrily

"Did we have any other choice? At least let's try if she can't do anything then you will come back treating him with the normal ninja techniques" Tsunami said

"...Go call that woman, right now I'm ready to accept anything just to hear this idiot call me _Baa-chan_ again" Tsunade finally said after a long pause.

**Few minutes Later**

"Good morning Takara-san" Tsunami said to the unknown woman.

She didn't answered, but gave a nod in acknowledgement, she was wearing a brown dress while walking barefoot, in her hands a plain, ebony box and even if her eyes were closed she seem to know how to move freely without help.

"Is she mute or something?" Tsunade asked watching the woman attentively.

"I don't know, no-one heard her talking before so it may be like that" Tsunami answered

"Just do whatever you usually do in these situations and then go away, I have my godson to look after" the ex-hokage said in a tired anger.

"...!" she nodded before jumping a little in surprise, from the box a subtle humming sound could be heard followed by a little tremor.

A scowl was on Naruto as he was battling with the fox inside the seal.

**Inside the Fourth Hokage's Seal.**

"**You heard them! Your precious village fell! They are probably dead and even if some of them survived they are in another village or were conditioned to be slaves! We need to crash them!**" Yelled The Kyuubi from its cell.

"NO! There must be another way! We can't simply go there slaughtering them all!" Naruto yelled in answer

"**You pathetic idiot! Look where your being so merciful took us! WE ARE ALMOST DEAD! All by the hands of that bastard you called _Friend_! Sorry to burst your bubble, but he never was your friend! You heard him, both you and that love struck puppy of your teammate were considered only an hindrance! Just look at him! At the first idiot that promised him power he ran away!**" The Fox yelled back

"It's not important! Now that Danzo-teme caught him, we need to save him!" the boy said

"**And then what? Look at you! You defeated a Jinchuriki that had unleashed his Biju, you fought against a prodigy and won without training, why they didn't acknowledge you by now? I'll tell you why, THEY WILL NEVER DO THAT! Even if you were able to beat Kami himself you still will be seen as a dead last, Accept it! They don't want us!**"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled clenching his head

"**It's the truth boy...let me take control of your body, once we will destroy Konoha and who ever dared crossing our path they will fear you, and from there they will respect your power!**" the Fox said getting close to the bars of its cage.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU IF I AM HATED!" the boy yelled again, his voice raspy by now

"**Really? Was it really my fault? Or maybe it was just the fact that you didn't have an important name...you heard them, both the Pervert and the Scarecrow, **_Had I know he was Minato/sensei's son I would have trained him_**... no-one ever wanted to teach you because you wasn't openly showing off just like the others, had they spent more than six seconds with you by now they would have been fighting between themselves just to be your sensei...and not because their beloved Fourth Hokage was your Father, just think about Iruka, once he saw under the appearances he tried to help you and they repaid him with Death once this whole mess started**" Kurama said calmly, for an instant his voice shifted to Jiraiya and Kakashi's ones.

"SO WHAT! I'LL SHOW THEM! I'LL BEAT ALL OF THEIR _PRODIGIES_ WITHOUT THEIR HELP! I'LL SHOW THEM THAT I DON'T NEED THEM!" Naruto yelled

"**And you won't take revenge? It would be your right to use their blood to paint their precious forest red and use their skull to build a throne from where you will belittle their miserable lives**" Kyuubi said making its head came down until facing the boy.

"...I will..." Naruto muttered

"**You what? I am sorry, but I couldn't hear you**" the Fox said smirking

"I'll have my revenge, but by making the responsible of all this pay, I'll free Konoha from danger once more!" Naruto said with conviction

"**And then what? Face it, if you get married your woman would end up killed if not raped AND THEN killed, your child? The second he or she is born they will throw it to the dogs, that IF they let your woman actually finish the pregnancy period without trying to have her abort...the people of Konoha don't want your happiness, they want you broken and beaten, a pet to unleash on their enemies when needed, your so precious _Baa-chan_ was right, even your _Godfather_ was waiting for you to prove to be Worthy of his training...you are the boy No-one wants! They have no rights to be spared from your wrath!**" the Fox said getting on his feet, a mighty roar escaping its mouth at the end of its speech.

Naruto simply stood there, mouth hanging open and the death in his eyes, he was feeling just one thing...anger.

As to underline his mental distress, the water in the sewer started moving erratically until it started showing in a fast forward motion the boy's entire life, the voices a distorted, chaotic noise, but few words were clear enough to being heard clearly.

_DEMON! MONSTER! KILL HIM! DEAD LAST! _Few of them were getting repeated continuously, by the villagers, by Sasuke or by Kakashi, their faces a grotesque mask of blood and void eye sockets.

Covering his ears he tried to not listen, but even then the Kiuuby voice rang clearly in his head.

"**Let me out, I'll make the pain disappear...I'll make the voices go away**" came the warm voice of the Fox.

Too tired to fight anymore the boy took few steps towards the cage, the water forming a platform that lifted him in front of the seal.

"I can't let you do this, my son" a shadow said

"**YOU AGAIN! It's too late, he will let me out, soon your blasted village will be forfeit!**" Triumphantly said the Kyuubi.

"That's won't happen, right Naruto?... son?" Minato, the Fourth Hokage, said watching the boy

"..." Naruto didn't answered, a vacant look in his eyes as he simply tried to lift his hand, ignoring Minato's grasp on it.

"**It's useless, no matter what you say or do, if not today he will tear away that seal tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day! It's inevitable!**" Kyuubi said in glee, laughing madly

"Stop influencing him!" Minato yelled shoving Naruto away, but the boy simply stood back up and tried reaching for the seal again.

"**Controlling him? I don't need that! Your oh so precious village had done all the work for me! He is just too tired to pretend that everything is alright, he was just a kid my dear Yondaime! It took even too much time for his mind to finally crack!**" The Fox said ad Minato had now grabbed the boy's shoulder, shaking him strongly

"Naruto! It's me! Your Dad! Can you hear me? Snap out of this, you are Konoha's hero, remember?" Minato tried saying

"_It's the monster!_" came a voice from the water

"W-What?" the blond man said watching the image of a woman whispering that to another one as dirty blond boy was walking in the streets, a can hitting him in the head showering his already dirty hair with its content

"_I'm so sorry Naruto! But you didn't passed the exam, it will go better next year_" A teacher said with an happy grin to an almost crying boy

"W-wait! Why they are doing this to him? Where is Kakashi?" Minato asked

"**Just watch**" simply said the fox pointing at the water with a tail

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke will fight Gaara and he need my attention...then again, you will fight Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy so maybe it will be better for you to just forfeit, no sense getting hurt in a fight you can't win" Kakashi said walking away_

"_What? Why are you saying this?" Naruto asked_

"_You are a good ninja, but I don't think that you will reach that level in a month, maybe in a few years time you will be ready for the chuunin rank, if you want you can try asking Ebisu, maybe he will have something to help you" dismissively said the masked Jounin_

"You-you too Kakashi? After all I have done for my village, its people spit on my family and son's sacrifice? They should have treated him like an hero! a saviour!" Minato said angrily punching the Image of Kakashi's face sending water everywhere, Naruto simply kept walking towards the cage.

"**Don't stop him Minato! I am the most _Human_ solution at this situation, now Danzo is the Hoakge, you know?**"

"WHAT!? Who give Danzo that position?" Minato asked horrified

"**Simply, He took it by himself, he allied with Orochimaru and they both gave a Cursed Mark to the civilian council in exchange of their servitude, sneaking in their army they took over the village, by now the major clans managed to run away...but it's only a temporary solution because soon those two will move war to the other villages and their dream will become true, a _perfect_ world where they rule as beloved tyrant with whoever has even the most useless Bloodline used as breeding stock to give birth non-stop to super shinobi able to strengthening their grasp on the masses, I bet that by now every ninja of Konoha is a mind-less puppet just like the ROOTs while the civilians are more than happy to get in line to have Orochimaru to experiment on them**"

"I-Impossible" Minato said clenching his fist.

But the two get disturbed in their talking by Naruto's enraged scream

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the boy yelled and yelled in rage, new images surfacing on the water.

His beloved Ayame, his secret crush, used as an experiment.

His "Unofficial Sister" Sakura used as _Toy_ by some creepy guy while she was crying in fear.

His other two _Sisters_ Hinata and Hanabi forced to gave birth Again and Again to further create Byakugan users.

A totally twisted Sasuke with a mad smile on his face as he get used by Orochimaru himself just like puppet.

Everywhere in the images the mangled corpses of the few friends he ever had, Choji, Shikamaru and Shino, laying face down in a battle field.

"WAAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled trashing around, blood flowing from his mouth as he was damaging his throat in that insane screaming

"NARUTO STOP! You are better than this! They will pay! The ones responsible of all this evil will get punished and those things will never happen!" Minato said shaking again the boy, Kushina was now near him trying to console the boy

"SOCHI IT'S ME! STOP THIS PLEASE!" Kushina said hugging the boy tightly.

"I WILL KILL THOSE TWO BASTARDS! NO-ONE WILL TOUCH MY FAMILY!" Naruto yelled enraged, a flash of light and an extreme explosion of an unknown power shaking the sewer.

From the light Six People surfaced in the room.

"Long time no see, Kurama" one of the two women said smiling tenderly at the Fox.

**Same Time – Tazuna's home - **

The woman was looking at the boy and at the content of the box, a frown on her face as apparently what she was seeing wasn't what she expected.

"_What is she doing?_" Tsunade asked watching the woman, the box' lid stopping her from seeing inside.

"_I don't know, but we must have Faith_" Tsunami whispered back

"_I lost faith in everything the day I saw a boy that could have been the greatest hero of this world getting almost killed by his _Friend" Tsunade said in a sad tone.

The woman was shaking her head, but as she was leaving Naruto started trashing around the bed wildly, while Tsunade shoved the woman away to try and calm down the boy, the mysterious _Witch_ was looking at her box, its content moving as wildly as the boy just like it was alive.

"It's him" she thought taking out a round, metallic object from the box, surprising Tsunade the woman moved her away and shoved the metallic device in Naruto's heart, right in the hole left by the **Chidori**.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" Tsunade yelled enraged, but Takara The Witch was already running through hand-seals, slamming an hand coated in chakra on the device.

"**FUJIN!**" She yelled opening her eyes showing a series of ripples on grey background as a flash of light engulfed the room.

"NOOOOO!" Tsunade yelled sending her arm through the woman's torso with an overpowered punch, destroying most of her organs

"Grandmother Mithra...mission...succeeded! Grandfather's dream...will be reality soon" she said before falling down, her eyes turning in a sky blue colour before a seal array surrounded her forehead, closing her eyes and sealing them forever.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jiraiya asked arriving on the scene

"That Woman, she used some jutsu to implant a metallic object on Naruto's torso and I-I can't get it away!" Tsunade said in panic as even using all her strength she couldn't took it off.

"She had the **Rinnegan!** But she had some kind of seal on her, maybe to stop someone from stealing it, better burn her body just to be sure" Jiraiya said watching the corpse

"ARE YOU LISTENING?! HELP ME!" Tsunade panicked scream called him back

"S-Sorry! L-Let me watch!" Jiraiya said with the same panic in his voice, his mind only now registering the situation.

"I-I have never seen seals like those! Who created this ritual? This is a level far beyond mine! Someone able to do things like this may as well be the one that created the whole **Fuinjutsu** concept" Jiraiya said disbelievingly.

"Try and dispel it! I don't care if it was created by the Sage of The Six Paths Himself, that thing was positioned in place of my godson's heart!" Tsunade said still trying to tear the thing off, but each cut she was doing to remove it was close the very instant she was doing them.

"I'll try" Jiraiya said writing like a mad seals on the boy's body, but his movements were making it even more difficult.

"Okay, the seals are ready! **KAI!**" Jiraiya yelled activating the Countering.

To their horror once Jiraiya's counter started shining and trying to eat away the ones on the metallic object a secondary stream of seals surfaced from the object started circling around the counter and seemingly _Swallowing_ it, making it disappear before returning from where it came.

"It-it disappeared...it was the strongest counter known in the whole elemental nation...at that thing destroyed it like it was nothing" Jiraiya said

"The heart-rate is flat...he is...he is..." Shizune said with a void voice, tears streaming down her face.

Tsunami found herself pinned to the wall by an extremely enraged Tsunade

"It's all your fault! I'll kill you just in the same way...trusting a piece of metal into your heart" Tsunade said in a voice devoid of humanity, a kunai in her hand.

"Tsunade-hime, this won't make him come back" Jiraiya said sadly

"But it will make part of the pain go away" muttered Tsunade ready to pierce the woman.

Before anything else could be said, an explosion distracted them, running out the two Sannin saw Chouza and Shikaku confronting three Konoha's ANBU with blank masks

"KATAMU! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" came Chouza's enraged voice.

"Danzo-sama wants the clan heads and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, they must come back to Konoha" The masked Akimiji said in a monotone.

"And you are with him Toshi?" Shikaku asked to another masked Nin

"You are too troublesome to Danzo-sama's plans right now, you need to join our ranks" the man answered in an equally monotoned voice, but still an hint of laziness could be discerned.

"My Un-youthful enemies, please stop defying Danzo-sama and follow us or I'll bring you back while walking on my hands!" a mask-wearing Maito Gai said still in his _Nice-guy_ pose.

"Even the ROOT training can't stop your Youthfulness, isn't that so Gai?" Kakashi said getting ready to fight.

"Surrender!" Ordered the Nara

"You want us? Then you'll have to kill us!" Tsunade said getting ready

"Danzo-sama wants you alive, we will just cripple you!" The Akimiji said launching a punch he inflated into huge proportion towards Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi yelled running towards her.

An enormous explosion rocketed the area, once the dust cloud dispersed an unbelievable scene was in front on them.

In front of Tsunade, giving his back to the enemy stood Naruto scratching his ear, completely unaware that a punch as big as an house was hitting his back.

"Can't you people just stop being so noisy? I was trying to sleep" Naruto said simply

"NARUTO! Are you okay?" Tsunade asked

"Hu? Yeah-yeah he is fine, the Mantra reactor is just itching a little, but it should stop soon...Hey! are you trying to punch me or to give me a back rub? Because you are failing at both!" the blond scoffed before flicking the Akimiji with just his thumb, to everyone awe the man just flew a good distance away.

"What Happened to you?" Jiraiya asked

"For now call me Augus, once they boy will wake up he'll explain, but now, sorry but I need a little work-out after few centuries of being sealed away doing nothing" Naruto said cracking his neck, planting his feet on the ground he took a deep breath.

"WAH!" in a brief yell a wave of energy washed over the group leaving the boy shirt-less, red markings appearing on his skin that was now taking a metallic appearance, his arms slowly being turned into a pale-golden metal version of themselves (Asura's arms).

"That's better! So? Who's first?" he asked as the three started running towards him

"All at once? EVEN BETTER!" Naruto yelled running towards them, his eyes shining white.

**Stop! The first chapter is done! Slow build up before the actual start of the story ^ ^.**

**The Sage. I tried to have him modeled after Naruto, after all, History tends to "polish" a little when Important figures are described, and He is more funny like that.**

**Naruto has Augus markings and Asura's arms, in the next chapter he will start using Yasha's mask too, he will act more like Asura, but I have something more in mind ^ ^.**

**I know that a Reactor doesn't work like that in theory, but its an ALIEN reactor, so rules are different ^^ (Just like saying "_A wizard did it_") so let it go like that, please.**

**As for Tazuna, a lot of people had him act like a joke in their Fanfictions, I tried to give him a _Cool_ moment, talking down people that can easily destroy him with a cough, I hope I didn't overdid.**

**As always Review, favorite/follow if you liked.**

**BYYEEE! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new Fanfiction from your awesome "crazy writer" Tremor230, this time a crossover Naruto/Asura's wrath.**

**It's a little stupid to say right now, but I am kinda in trouble when writing fighting scenes, if someone more skilled than me can give me some form of advice I'll be the happiest guy ever, thank you, for now I hope that what I wrote was good enough.**

**Please enjoy ^^**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Chapter 2: The Mantra Returns**

**Wave – Main Street - **

Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and up until now believed dead after having a piece of metal shoved in place of his heart, was now battling against three ROOT ANBU with one being Maito Gai himself after moving the battle from the front of Tazuna's home to the middle of Wave village.

And loving every single instant of it, if his smile was anything to go by.

"NARUTO! Don't worry, I'll help you!" Tsunade yelled nearing him

"Stay away, woman! I won't waste this opportunity for a fight after centuries of slumber! This is MY fight, and MY ALONE!" Naruto/Augus said grinning, grabbing the ROOT Nara's face with his hand and launching him away

"WHY?" Tsunade asked frantically

"Your precious brat will be okay, I'll just borrowing his body for a moment until he wakes up!" The blond answered as Gai rushed to him

(_A/N: If I can suggest, try playing the Theme of Asura Vs Augus fight while reading -__Symphony No. 9 from "The New World" 4th Movement by Dvorak- )_

"**DINAMIC ENTRY!**" Gai yelled hitting Naruto squarely in the face, the boy smirking further as his head didn't even bulged from the hit

"Is this all you can do? PATHETIC!" Naruto said grabbing the man ankle and slamming him on the floor before letting him go

"YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS OVERFLOWING! BUT DANZO-SAMA AND OROCHIMARU-SAMA NEEDS YOU ALIVE! I'LL HAVE TO CRIPPLE YOU!" Gai said with his boisterous voice getting ready to open his chakra gates

"Naruto! Stop him!" Kakashi said trying to stop Gai, but the Nara **Shadow possession** started choking him

"Troublesome, surrender now! It would be a problem for you to oppose us" the lazy ROOT said in a sleepy tone

"NEVER! **Rasengan!**" Jiraiya yelled thrusting the spiralling sphere on the man's side, launching him away

"THIS IS MADNESS! I won't let that traitorous snake and that war hawk to stain the Akimichi's Honour!" Chouza said as he and the ROOT he was facing were using their now huge sized arms in a strength contest between the two.

"HAHAHAHA! I was waiting for this!" Naruto said ecstatic watching as Gai's body became red and surrounded in an huge spiral of chakra.

" **MORNING PEACOCK!**" Gai yelled launching a storm of punched towards Naruto, the speed so high to have the hands catch fire for the friction

"YEAAAH!" the grinning Naruto yelled launching his attack himself.

The two stood face-to-face while exchanging blows, Naruto's fists meeting Gai's mid-way matching his speed and power.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Gai

"Surprised? FIGHT SERIOUSLY!" Naruto said finally punching him, launching Gai against an house and obliterating the structure

"**Shadow possession!**" the Nara yelled ignoring Kakashi and focusing on the blond

"YES! This is the fight I want!" Naruto yelled flaring a golden aura of energy breaking free and running towards the shadow user

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" The Akimiji said moving to intercepting him with an huge fist

Laughing madly the boy jumped over the inflated arm before delivering a bone-crushing punch to the man's face and launching him away, nearing the Nara, Naruto used both hands to deliver a blow to the man's head making him crush on the floor creating a crater.

An explosion of Chakra alerted Naruto that Gai was standing again.

"Umpf! Stubborn, aren't you? Well, the time of games is over, it was a nice work-out, but now, THE REAL FUN BEGINS!" Naruto said closing both hands into fists and calling out more energy, a golden Halo appearing behind his back

"WHY DID YOU DEFILE DANZO-SAMA? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE FIGHTING FOR THE RIGHT OF KONOHA TO RULE OVER THE WORLD? FOR THE BETTER OF THE NATION?" Gai asked

"I don't care about your master! I don't fight for good, and I don't fight for evil. I just fight! That's why I am Here!" Naruto said running towards Gai leaving behind a trail of golden energy

"**MORNING PEACH...**" Gai tried saying attacking the boy

Ignoring completely the _Youthful _ROOT, Naruto unleashed a flurry of punches towards him, forcing the man to exit his empowered state and succumb under the storm of hits the blond was generating on his body giving the impression that multiple hands were hitting him, a last, powerful punch to the stomach launched Gai far away, beyond the horizon and towards Konoha.

**Konoha – _Hokage_ Office- **

Danzo was smirking in satisfaction as he was finally sitting on the "Big Chair" of the Village, his personal moment of glory coming to an end as the heavily bruised and unconscious body of Gai came crushing thorough his window and against the opposite wall where he ended up dented in, blood flowing from his mouth and eyes dazed over.

"...W-What?" a deadly pale Danzo stammered as he was watching the man that was apparently sent flying from Wave to Konoha.

**Wave – streets of the village -**

"And...that's one...now the other two " Naruto said tiredly before falling on his knees panting heavily

"Apparently...this body is still not ready to fully use our powers...he will need some training" Naruto said calling back the Mantra

"Naruto!" Shizune yelled coming near him and checking his body while Tsunade and the others kept fighting the other two

"He...is fine...his body is just a little fatigued, nothing serious" he said watching the woman with a calculative gaze.

"Naruto-kun!" Came Ayame's voice as the ROOT Akimichi was keeping her hostage

**Inside the seal – Mantra Reactor - **

"_Naruto-kun!_" Came the girl cry for help

"AYAME!" The boy said finally awakening and watching as she was being used as an human shield

"Calm down boy! You are not strong enough to save her yet, I'll take care of this" Augus said watching him, he was keeping his hands over a reproduction of the reactor that was hovering over a little altar, in front of the group a _Window_ showing what was happening outside.

"I need to save her! I won't let those bastards to use her for some experiment!" Naruto said trying to reach the outside world before being stopped by Asura.

"If you go out now we won't be able to help you...Mithra! How's going with the seal?" The Wrath warrior asked watching his daughter that was Re-writing the seal on the cage with the help of both Minato and Kushina

"Almost there! We need the boy to stay _Unconscious_ just a little more!" Mithra answered while working as fast as she could

"_KYYYYAAAAH!_" Ayame yelled in pain as the ROOT member was tightening his hold on her

"AYAMEEE!" Naruto yelled again

"SHUT UP! It's her fault if she was caught! She should have stayed inside!" Augus said before being punched away from the reactor by Asura.

"I couldn't help Durga when she was in danger...I couldn't stop you all from taking away Mithra for your schemes..." muttered Asura as red, flaming lines appeared on his body

"But I won't stay and watch as the same thing happens to someone else!" Asura said fiercely, thrusting both hands on the reactor, taking control of the Blond's body

"Kid! This will hurt a lot! If you really love her then clench your teeth thigh and trust me!" He said watching back

"Just save her...please!" Naruto said pleadingly

"I will" Asura answered glaring at his objective.

**Wave**

"GRAAAAH!" Naruto/Asura yelled as the red lines appeared on his body too, his aura shifting from golden to blood-red, a felling of Pure Rage washing all over the village

"Surrender now! Or the girl is dead!" The Akimichi ordered, the Nara ROOT was now standing near him, even if barely able to stand on his feet

"Let her go!" the boy said charging

"Troublesome blond, **Shadow Possession!**" the Nara said launching his shadow towards Naruto

"AAH!" Naruto screamed trusting his punch forward, a blast of red energy shooting from the closed fist and impacting with the Nara, obliterating his body leaving out just the head and both arms and legs to fall down.

"STAY AWAY!" said the last ROOT trying to crush Ayame, but Chouza own enlarged fist crushed against his back, making him lose his grip on the girl that Kakashi took away in a secure place

"GRAAH!" Naruto yelled as his uppercut landed on the man's chin launching him up in the sky

"T-THIS IS NOT OVER! **BODY EXPANSION!**" The Akimichi said using every last bit of chakra still in his body to inflate into huge proportion, ready to crush a good portion of the village in his fall

Clenching his teeth, Naruto planted his feet hard on the ground and opened his arms wide as he glared at the falling Giant

"COME ON!" He yelled fiercely

"TAKE COVER!" Tsunade yelled ordering the group to try and take shelter, to her horror Naruto didn't moved

"UWAAAH!" Naruto yelled catching the falling Akimichi and keeping him from further damage the area

"IT'S USELESS! YOU CAN'T LIFT ME! I WILL CRUSH THIS PLACE AND EVERYONE IN IT! IF DANZO-SAMA CAN'T HAVE THE KYUUBI, NO-ONE WILL!" the man said using the last strand of Chakra to became even bigger

"UUUUUAAAH!" hearing that menace and with an ungodly scream of rage the boy kept lifting the giant body until, to the others' awe, another arm surfaced from his back.

And another, and another, and another!

"S-Six arms!?" Jiraiya said pointing at the blond boy that was now _Burning_ with that fiery red energy and saw the six arms moving as one, launching the Huge ROOT away and out of the village

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the man yelled, watching as the now six-armed boy was running towards him, anger clearly showing in his glowing eyes.

"DIIIE!" the giant said launching a punch easily as big as the Hokage tower towards the boy.

"UWAAH!" Naruto screamed using three hands at the same time to _punch_ the enemy fist, making the whole arm explode in a shower of blood

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the ROOT member howled in pain.

But before he could even react at what was happening, Naruto was already in front of him, delivering another _triple_ punch to his face, with a loud _Crunch!_ The man's neck snapped as the head made a 180 motion, a small trickle of blood escaping his lips.

Falling on his knees the giant started reducing as his death stopped the enlarging jutsu, once returned to his normal size the man fell on his back, his face kissing the floor from its new position.

Falling to the ground Naruto stood still, watching the clear sky with a satisfied smile on his face, his arms now back into being _just_ two.

Ayame was the first to reach him, the others following immediately after.

"I would like to ask how you did this, but I think you won't answer...Augus, right?" Tsunade asked

"I'm Asura, Augus was not fit for saving her so I took his place" Naruto muttered smirking

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Ayame asked grabbing his hand

"You are Ayame, right?" Naruto asked, letting a devious smile appear on his face seeing her nod

"The kid said to not worry, that he will always protect you, because he loves you deeply, not like a sister, but like a man loves a woman" Naruto said smiling at her blushing face

"R-Really?" she asked

"Absolutely...now sorry, but we overused his body...he needs some sleep" Naruto said before falling into unconsciousness.

(_Stop of the fight – end of the Battle Theme, I hope that it was a good suggestion for the reading_)

"You better not breaking his heart, girl, I won't take that lightly" Tsunade said smirking at her godson and lifting him from the road

"Who could have known that the gaki liked older women, how many years there are between you two?" Jiraiya asked at the even more redder waitress

"T-Three years" she answered as the group walked back to the builder's home.

**Seal – Mantra Reactor – In the meantime**

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Naruto yelled in despair as Asura was declaring his love for Ayame

"You need to get stronger, kid! And telling to that girl how much you love her is just the first step to become a better man" Asura said smirking at the boy who was now crying anime tears

"Y-You bastard! I won't be able to face her now!" Naruto said whining before Kushina punched his head

"Mind you language, young man! And by the way she was looking at you I think that the feeling is mutual, so..."Kushina said glaring at the boy before grabbing him by the collar and fixing her stare on him

"I want grand-kids, do you understand!? A boy and a girl at the bare minimum!" the red haired woman ordered

"M-M-MOM!" Naruto said blushing crimson

"Don't _mom_ me! I want you to make me a Grandmother soon Dattebane!" she answered letting him go

"I...I'll do my best" Naruto said looking down

"Umpf! Now I get who was the one wearing the pants in your family, Blondie!" Augus said smirking at Minato's enraged face

"MY NAME IS MINATO! WHY WON'T YOU LEARN MY NAME, YOU STUPID MOUNTAIN OF MUSCLES! And _I_ was the _boss_ in the house when I was alive!" Minato said in anger, only to cover behind Yasha as he was feeling the death glare Kushina was sending him

"What did you said?" she asked

"Nothing, Honey! Absolutely nothing!" Minato quickly said, making the rest of the group chuckle at his misfortune

**Wave – Tazuna's Home - the next day - **

"It's a miracle that Danzo didn't send any more attacks after the first one" Kakashi said sitting in the kitchen

"The three ROOT he sent were defeated with Gai probably being the only one that is still alive after the beating Naruto gave them, if we are lucky that old bastard will look elsewhere for us thinking we flew...I'll have my spies plant fake traces away from Wave, it should buy us some time" Jiraiya said before summoning a toad, scribbling something on a scroll and leaving the little messenger disappear in a _Puff!_ Of smoke.

"Let's hope you are right about this" Tazuna said opening the third bottle of the day.

He was getting too old for this shit.

"How's Nii-chan?" Inari asked watching Tsunade coming down from the blond's room

"I don't know" She said defeated

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama? Why you don't know?" Tenten asked watching the woman

"I don't know because...he doesn't even have a pulse right now" she answered

"Is he dead?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes

"No, no. He is breathing right now...the fact is that I don't know how to classify him at the moment, that piece of metal, or _Mantra Reactor_ how he calls it, is working as heart, absorbing Chakra from his body and converting it into...something else" Tsunade tried explain while emptying a bottle of Sake

"Something else?" Jiraiya asked

"It feels slightly like Chakra and at the same time it's different, like a _refined version_ of Chakra, whatever it is, is slowly converting his flesh in some sort of metal, even the Fox seems unable to stop the transformation" the former Hokage said sighing

"Will he be alright?" Tsunami asked watching towards the room

"His organs are switching in a _mechanical_ version of themselves, but by now he is stable so I won't worry about it, he is just tired" Tsunade said watching up as well

"What are we gonna do Tsunade-sama? We can't stay here, but we can't leave Wave defenceless either" Tenten said looking out the window in case another attack came to the village

"We'll transform this place in a ninja village then, other than the bridge, are there any other way to get here?" Naruto said walking down, Ayame helping him walking

"I'm happy to see that you are okay, but your idea is insane on every front, we don't have nor the men nor the instruments to do this" Shikaku Nara said watching the boy, in front of him a map of the other villages that he and Chouza were studying

"How did you manage to grow those arms back there? And why your skin looks like being metallic?" Chouji asked pointing at him.

"It's a long story, did that woman have a scroll or something with her?" Naruto asked to the group

"You mean the _witch_ that shoved that thing in your chest?" Tsunade said snarling at the memory

"If not for her I won't be here at the moment, Baa-chan" Naruto said smiling at her

"I guess you are right, before burying her we looked where she lived and on her personal belongings, we have only found this scroll here, why?" Kakashi said showing a sealing scroll and positioning it on the table

"What's inside?" Naruto asked watching at the little thing

"We don't know, it looks like a Blood Seal, but some parts are modified, we couldn't open it or crack it, few protections were positioned in order to destroy its content should someone try to force it open" Jiraiya answered

"It's a seal made to be opened only by that woman...or by using Mantra if ever something happens to her" Naruto said grabbing the scroll

"Mantra...can you please tell me what the hell is this thing? Is that energy that is now flowing through your body?" Tsunade asked glaring at him

"It's basically a new form of energy, other than that, I'll have _The Others_ answer your questions" Naruto said feeling the scroll reacting to the Mantra and opening in his hands, its content appearing in a subtle _Puff!_

"A golden mask and a sword?" Kakashi said watching the two objects falling on the table

"The mask was used by Yasha-san when he was one of the _eight generals,_ even if it not seems like it, it was created so to not impede the vision of who wears it" Naruto said positioning the golden, highly crafted mask on his face, the back part adjusting around his ears to sustain it

"And the sword?" Jiraiya asked holding the wide and long blade with some difficulties due to the weight before handling it to the boy.

"Repaired from his previous damage, It's absorbing Mantra from me to complete its recovery, it should be back to her former glory in one or two days" Naruto said positioning the sword horizontally on his back, the blade seemingly humming like in contentment.

Tenten was curiously poking at the weapon, jumping back in surprise as _Wailing Dark _emitted a particularly strong _Humm!_ Before falling silent.

"Ah! She is happy to be reunited with her master...soon, soon a worthy opponent will surface don't worry" The blond said lovingly caressing the sword golden hilt.

"Is that Augus talking or just you?" Kakashi asked

"Me, apparently I'm picking up few quirks from the new _Guests_ inside my seal" Naruto said patting his belly

"Guests? Those two that helped us back there?" Tsunade asked

"I'll make them talk to you, the mask was modified in order to simplify this" Naruto said pointing at the forehead of the mask, a little plain rectangular zone could be seen before the name _Yasha_ appeared on it.

"Can you hear me?" _Yasha_ asked talking through Naruto's mouth

"So you are...Yasha, right?" Tsunade asked reading the name

"Exactly, the boy is letting us talking, don't worry, we are unable to took over his body if he don't let us first" _Yasha_ explained rising _his_ hands

"Good! Now please answer me, we met a certain Augus and then someone named Asura, why you three are inside my godson?" Tsunade asked in full serious mode

"Before your time, before anything you even know, we were fighting a battle spanning through centuries against an evil plague we called Gohma, we were Demi-gods, holders of the great energy that was the Mantra, I am Yasha, one of the Eight Generals and later Seven Deities as we managed to reach full Godhood after using my nephew's abilities to amplify our power, while doing that we betrayed Asura, another General and killed him" _Yasha_ explained before falling silent.

The name on the mask then shifted to _Asura_

"After 12.000 years I managed to came back from death, fuelling myself with a rage I could not explain due to losing my memories, it took a long series of battles, and being killed other three times to remember who I was, but in the end I had my revenge on the ones that betrayed me and kidnapped my daughter, after that, me and Yasha managed to destroy the Vlithra Core, a beast that was the source of the Gohmas, but still it wasn't over." _Asura_ explained

"What happened?" Kakashi asked

"Chakravartin, an old god responsible of the birth of Mantra decided that the world was in need of a new Guardian since he felt that _His work there was concluded_ and asked me to take his place while he would have moved into another universe so to start the whole Vlithra mess all over again, we fought and I managed to destroy him, erasing the Mantra from this Universe" _Asura_ said

"But that thing is still producing it" Tsunade said pointing at the reactor

"My old Reactor, after my fight it got slightly damaged, somehow it started doing what he was created for when used by the Mantra Fortress, converting Human essence into Mantra by absorbing human souls and _Refining the energy inside them_, that energy, my daughter Mithra and her Husband named Chakra as a last insult to that blasted deity of Chakravartin" _Asura_ said, his tone shifting into disgust while explaining the whole _refining_ part.

"So Mantra is a perfected version of Chakra? Impressive...WAIT! You said that YOUR Daughter and her HUSBAND called it chakra!...you are not telling me that..." Jiraiya said pointing at_ Asura_

"For all that is worth, I always thought that _Sage of the Six Paths_ was an exaggerated name to use" Mithra said as her name appeared on the mask's forehead

"You are joking right? Please, tell me you are joking" Jiraya said grabbing both boy's shoulders

"That seals used on the boy to completely fuse the Reactor to Naruto here comes from my work on it, I am the one that created the **Fuinjutsu** discipline, that woman your friend killed was my several times great-granddaughter"_ Mithra_ said simply

"It means...OH GOD! I killed a direct descendant of the Sage!" Tsunade said emptying another bottle in despair

"Don't worry, I know you just acted to defend a member of your family, even if I am still a little peeved about this, I knew that the moment the other two sons of me and Sage started battling that Shura and her legacy were in for a mission with the Death soon following their steps" _Mithra_ said reassuringly putting an hand on her shoulder

"How many people are in there by the way?" The Senju woman asked

"Me, my father Asura, my uncle Yasha, My mother Durga, Augus, Kalrow, Kurama..." _Mithra_ answered

"Kurama?" Kakashi asked

"The Nine-tailed Fox, I was there when Sage created the Nine Beasts from the Ten-Tailed one, he is not dangerous, as long as I am here at least" _Mithra_ said.

Unseen to the group, the Fox was in fact shamelessly _Purring_ under the ministrations of Durga that was scratching the MIGHTY KYUUBI behind his ear, making the strongest Biju turn putty in her hands.

"Incredible, but you gave the impression that someone else is in there, who is him or her?" Kakashi asked

"...You are Kakashi, right?" _Mithra_ asked after a moment of silence

"Yes, why?" Kakashi asked nearing the blond that was signaling him to come closer until they were face-to-face.

"I'll make you talk to him" _Mithra_ said

"Who? Speaking with who?" Kakashi asked before the boy's punch connected with his face, launching him against the wall

"WHAT!? HOW DARE...YOU...do...that...ooh Shit!" Kakashi said angrily before the only visible part of his face completely lost his color, as big bullets of sweat started falling from his forehead he finally saw the new name on the mask.

_Minato_

"Hello, Kakashi...my old Student" _Minato_ said with a voice that was a mix of pure Venom/Hate/Disgust

"S-S-SENSEI!" The masked man yelled pointing at him, his other hand desperately trying to dig an hole in the wall to escape leaving nail marks on the painting

"Minato? Is that you?" Jiraiya asked before falling silent under the stare the former Yellow flash was sending him.

Even hidden by the mask, Jiraiya could feel that his eyes were digging holes in the Toad Sage's soul.

"Me and you will talk later, by now I want to focus on someone else" _Minato_ said turning to watch Kakashi, that was now on the verge of pissing himself

"S-Sensei...I-I didn't know he was your son, I swear! Had I know I would have done my best to help him!" Kakashi said

"And tell me Kakashi...what if he wasn't my son? What if I just took an orphan to seal the Kyuubi? What would have been the result? I'll tell you, you will have just forgot about him, training a traitor instead, I know you care about Obito as I care about him, but this doesn't mean that you can go and show favorites, I taught you better than that" _Minato_ said walking away, sitting at the table

"I-I'm sorry, I'll take whatever punishment you will think about" Kakashi said lowering his head

"OOH-OH! Kakashi, I'm not going to punish you or Jiraiya, that's for sure" _Minato_ said laughing

"Really?" Both men asked

"Really! I'll let the whole thing in the capable hands of a real expert in punishments!" _Minato_ said laughing again as his name disappeared from the mask.

"Who will be the _expert_ Sensei was talking about?" Kakashi asked

"I have a guess...but I'm praying that I am wrong about this" Jiraiya said in a whimper

"Hello Old pervert! Kakashi-teme!" Naruto said happily, _Kushina_ was now written on his forehead

"KYYYYAAAH!" Kakashi cried as the furious Mother jumped on them.

While the enraged _Mama Bear_ was mauling the Copycat and the Super Pervert, Tsunade and the others were hiding behind the couch, furniture elected as shelter from Tazuna and his family as well.

"What the hell are you doing? Go out there and take your responsibilities as a failed godmother! You know she is right to be angry!" Tazuna whispered angrily at Tsunade that was using Shizune as an improvised human shield

"Are you crazy!? Kushina was called _The Bloody Habanero_ for a reason! She will turn me into a bloody stain on the wall!" Tsunade whispered back

"THERE YOU ARE!" _Kushina_ yelled taking an hold of the Senju woman's ankle

"SHIZUNEEEE! HELP MEEE!" Tsunade screamed in terror while trying to take an hold of something, her nails digging on the floor in desperation.

"Naruto's mom is scary!" Choji whined hugging his mother

"I know my son...I know, don't worry, I'll protect you and your mother, trust me" Chouza said using his body to shield his wife and son.

"And here I thought that you were Troublesome, Yoshino" Shikaku whispered

"SHUT UP!" Yoshino said kicking her husband towards Kushina that in her blind rage started pummelling him too into the floor.

"Troubles..." Shikamaru tried saying before being silenced by his mother glare.

**Two hours later**

"Okay, I am calm now, what were we saying?" _Kushina_ asked sitting at the table, around her the whining bodies of Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shikaku.

"We were trying to see if we could defend Wave from Konoha or just flee and find shelter somewhere else" Chouza said opening once again the map of the Elemental Countries, several notes could be seen near the name of each village.

"Naruto suggested to turn Wave into a ninja village, but I don't think that they will let us doing it" Tsunade said now healthy again, Shizune was using her healing jutsu on the others as well.

"I beg you to reconsider" Naruto said, now back in control

"Why? Nothing personal, but you are not experienced enough to know how to do this" Chouza said carefully, knowing how strong his _tenants_ were.

"I can make you talk with _uncle _Kalrow, he is a strategist too and he says that he may have a plan" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders

"Uncle?" Kakashi asked

"Since they are here inside me I started calling them as members of my family...Augus don't like this, but I don't care really, Mom and Dad liked the idea" Naruto answered

"Are they really inside you?" Jiraiya asked

"Part of them, Dad sealed a fraction of himself and Mom so to help me controlling the Fox, they had the choice of disappear or use the Mantra to slowly call the rest of their souls here in the seal" the boy answered

"And they chose to stay?" Kakashi said

"Someone has to train my son" _Minato_ said using Naruto

"I can do that, sensei! Jiraiya too!" Kakashi said happily

"I'd rather kick the Shinigami between his legs than let MY son with you two, be grateful that I didn't kill you, my mercy is more than what you traitors deserve" _Minato _answered glaring at the two.

"That hurts, you know?" Jiraiya said in a sad tone

"I hope it will tear your soul to pieces, here, I'll let Kalrow to talk" the ex-_Yellow Flash_ said before falling silent

"Can you hear me? Good! I want my plan to be clear, I won't commit the same mistake twice" _Kalrow_ said while nearing the map

"So you are a strategist?" Shikaku said watching him

"Show me some respect, brat! I may look like a boy, but I have on my shoulders several millennia of experience, I conducted our army to the victory without moving a single step from the control room of my ship, each and every plan cured to the most obscure and useless detail!" _Kalrow _said in anger

"Then why you are dead?" Chouza asked

"I couldn't know that Asura here would have stopped to nothing in order to rescue his daughter...he simply went in a straight line towards me, destroying whatever was on his path, a simple strategy, but nonetheless it made him reach my position, killing me as the result" _Kalrow_ answered with a sigh

"Can we trust you then? You said you people used a little girl for your plan, by now the only ones I think I can trust are Yasha, Asura, his wife and his daughter" Tsunade said glaring at him

"By now you have no other choice, and more importantly, if it means to stay away from Hell, then I can just shut up and help this brat and you all, I'll have my occasion to come back to life, and after that...well, I'll see once I am there" the old man answered

"Whatever, so? What's your _Great_ plan?" Chouza asked jabbing the map with his finger.

"I asked few information to the Beast here about the villages, this world and, more importantly, the two men responsible of our current situation" _Kalrow_ said scratching his chin.

"By now, your major clans are dismembered to the bone, their secrets away who knows where with their very same compounds burned to the ground, this not considering the high number of wounded people resulting from your last stand, they may not care about them, but by now the village is severely weakened, and even if that Orochimaru decide to move his men from Sound to the Leaf, the result will only be bad" the demigod strategist said

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked

"Completely, moving all those men from a place to another would raise too much attention, Sound could be attacked by one or more villages, taking advantage of the lesser number of warriors, and Konoha will demonstrate that they are not at the peak of their power, making Iwa and Kumo above anyone else eager to try and attack, and even if they have an advantage with the Curse Seal, the casualties would be so high that any other attack could cost them dearly, this if the news of the Coup didn't already reached every other village" _Kalrow _said

"That's true, by now, after their failed attempt to catch us, they will be forced to stay put and reorganize, launching an All-Out assault to the Nation would end in a coalition of every Village against them, luckily the clan heirs are secure, hiding in other villages, but this doesn't mean they won't use any other clan member to breed their army" Shikaku said nodding

"Orochimaru will let the use of the Uchiha's body for later, making the boy grow stronger so to inhabit a _worthy_ vessel, the Yamanaka girl and the Haruno girl should be safe too from the breeding program, their parents are probably already sporting a Curse Seal and an Obedience one right now" Jiraiya said

"As for now those two are too young to be properly _used_, their bodies are too weak to sustain all the pregnancies they will put the kunoichi force into" Tsunade said in disgust.

"This will leave us with probably...six months, seven at best, after that, Konoha will be back into shape and they will be able to start their conquest" Shikaku said with closed eyes

"We need them to act discreetly, if we can make them move silently, we will have more time to adjust our forces...can Suna talk them into doing it?" _Kalrow _asked

"They will probably try and seize their control over the village...maybe we can ask the Daimyo to help us?" Tsunade said watching the group

"That megalomaniac may even try to brainwash the Daimyo himself...but, if they receive a letter stating that the Fire Warlord is _pleased_ with the new leader of the village and want them to _stay low_ until the right moment before attacking the other villages comes?" Jiraiya asked

"Why they should do it? They want to rule the world, if they ever accept, they will just kill the man afterward" Chouza answered

"That's exactly the point, we need them to do exactly that!" _Kalrow _said

"Can you please explain?" Shikaku asked

"The Pervert's Idea is in fact good, we need them to think that playing along with the Fire Daimyo will let them free to act as they please and only then Kill the man before taking the mantle as rulers for themselves, we need to plant in them the idea that doing that will be the only course of action, so we will have all the time we need to turn this place into a fortress" _Kalrow _said

"And all the people in Konoha?" Shizune asked

"They were doomed the moment all of this started, the few that were worth saving have already left the village, anyone else had practically begged those two to twist them in exchange of power, isn't that right?" _Kalrow_ said facing Tsunade

"Sadly, yes, other than the clan heirs, Izumo and Kotetsu, the Konohamaru Corps with Ebisu and few others that ran away from the village, any other present there is now a faithful follower of Danzo and Orochimaru" Tsunade answered.

"Jiraiya? Can you use your spies to reach the Daimyo and inform him of our plan?" _Kalrow _asked

"I should be able, but still, we'll have problems with the whole conversion of Wave into a shinobi village...we don't have enough men to defend this place nor the instruments to do this in a short time WITHOUT being noticed" Jiraiya answered

"Men and resources are not a problem, me and the villagers will help, you are talking to the same person that created that bridge out there, and I was using only an handful of men to do it, if I said that our hero needs our help then I bet that every kid or old woman will happily start building everything we need" Tazuna said

"I'll go to Suna, Gaara is having a rather good success there, I can ask them to send materials and help" Kakashi said getting up

"By now Mist is out of his civil war, if we inform them of Danzo's plan about Bloodline users we should obtain their help too, it may work since Mei Terumi is their new Mizukage and she is said to have a Bloodline herself" Tsunade said

"Jiraiya, once you have talked with the Daimyo call back the Heirs and everyone from Konoha that went to the other villages, we need to stay together if we want to protect our secrets, if the news that several clan members are around spread, then every power-hungry fool will try and hunt them down" _Kalrow _said

"I'll do it, let's hope they managed to stay hidden, now sorry, but it will take time to achieve a meeting with our Warlord, especially if I have to stay practically invisible" Jiraiya said leaving the room

"Okay, now that we all have a plan, me and the others will start training the boy, by now he is not ready to handle the full potential of the Reactor, between training sessions Minato, Kushina and Mithra will create few seals to help us defending the village" _Kalrow _said as his name disappeared from the mask.

"What kind of seals?" Shizune asked

"If everything go as I hope, we should be able to create a defense able to stop every shinobi from using chakra to run on the water or climb the external wall" _Mithra_ answered

"Okay...I wish to help with his training...is it possible?" Tsunade said watching the boy

"...Fine, but we will watch you, should you try something, you'll pay!" _Asura _said

"I am on your side, you can trust me" Tsunade answered fiercely

"We'll see...you girl! You'll help too" _Augus _said pointing at Tenten

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself

"The boy said you use weapons, right? We'll need someone to practice the sword Katas with, but pay attention, He won't go soft on you, we have not a lot of time to turn him into a warrior" _Augus _answered

"I'm in, I'll help you" the bun haired girl answered

"Good, let's move on, we have no time to waste!" Naruto said smiling, leaving the room

"Luckily I took away the forbidden scroll, I don't want to think what they would have done with it, We'll use few shadow clones to speed up the training" Tsunade said

"It's a pity I can't use that technique anymore, it was awesome" Naruto said sadly

"**Technically you should still be able, Mantra is a refined version of chakra, maybe you won't be able to use a lot of jutsu, but the Kage Bushin and the Rasengan may still be usable...we can at least try**" Came the fox voice in the boy's head

"How come you are so willing to help now?" He asked

"**If I don't help you, Mithra here will make me pay and IF I try to defend myself...I don't think you wish to know what her father and uncle will do to me**" Kurama answered shuddering

"_You better pay attention then, touch my daughter and I'll show you why my mantra is the one of the _Wrath" _Asura _answered crossing his arms

Outside the house, in the back of the construction, Naruto was facing Tenten, both with a wooden sword in their hands.

"_Get ready, Kid! We have maybe six months to turn you into a warrior, tell the clones what to do and then start_" Augus said in Naruto's head

Around the two an army of **Shadow clones** was waiting for orders, as Kurama said, other than the **shadow clones** and the **Rasengan** he couldn't use any other jutsus, but the clones were now so dense that in order to dispel them it would be necessary more than one hit, as for the **Rasengan**, Naruto will be forced to _learn_ the technique all over again.

Luckily this time he had some really dedicated teachers with him.

**Konoha – Danzo's stolen office – two days later -**

"So, apparently the fire Daimyo is happy about us?" Orochimaru asked

"So it seems, a messenger said that Jiraiya tried to warn him against us, but apparently the Warlord see our little _Revolution_ as an occasion to seize control over the Nation" Danzo answered

"Can we trust this?" the Sannin asked

"I admit that it may look like some kind of trap, but I think that it is true instead, in his mind he will use us, The Strongest Village, to conquest everything in our territory and then move out, seizing the control over the rest of the villages" Danzo said

"That fool...I say we do as he asked and then kill him, he may turn back on us to try and take over the Nation from our grasp"

"I was thinking the same thing, we have to stay low, but once the right occasion present itself, we'll move towards Suna and Mist, from there we will attack the other villages" Danzo said smirking

"Kabuto told me the current state of Sound, they are always ready to help us in conquering" Orochimaru said

"Good, it would have been good moving men from Sound to here, but we would have showed the others our current weakened down state, how much before we are ready?" Danzo asked

"I'm having few ANBU and Jounin training Sasuke, by now the seals on him will stop the boy from running away while I turn him into a strong vessel, as we speak the new Curse seals are turning the civilians into our weapons, the only problem will be the Akatsuki, we can't tell that the Kyuubi brat ran away, the fact that we lose our Jinchuuriki will give the others an excuse to attack us, but if the Organization think that he is STILL here they will probably try and attack us" Orochimaru said

"...We'll say that he is out of the village...BUT on a training trip with Jiraiya...this will take away the Akatsuki eyes from Konoha and at the same time will make everyone think that He will just come back to help us in case we need" said Danzo

"I'll make sure to have the news _conveniently_ going out of the village" Orochimaru said leaving the office.

"Soon the world will be in our hands" the war hawk said

"Just pay attention to not ruin everything with your short temper" the Sannin said closing the door.

"Insolent Snake, if you are still here is because I need your service, I'll take care of you once I don't need you anymore...be sure of this" Danzo said glaring at the door.

Unknown to Danzo, Orochimaru was having the same thoughts about him, he didn't noticed as well the little slug hanging on his ceiling disappearing in a tiny _Puff!_ Showing it was a little summon.

**Wave Village – few minutes later - **

"SEI! AH! AH! YAAAH!" screams were heard from the back of Tazuna's house as Naruto and the Army of shadow clones were going through the Katas Augus taught them, since the beginning of his training the blond boy NEVER stopped, what was already know as an _Inhuman Stamina_ had become an _endless stamina_ once the Mantra started flowing his system, turning him into a being now similar to the others sealed inside him, apparently _erasing_ the very same concept of "Fatigue" from his body.

"It's insane, it's like...forty hours of non-stop training! I can't even tell someone or they will throw me into an asylum" Choji said watching the boy while resting from his training.

"This and few hundreds of clones doing the same thing, It's tiring just watching him" Chouza answered.

The others refugee from Konoha were slowly arriving at the village, using every trick they know to stay as out as possible from the other villages' Radar, at the same time Suna was sending the few Doton user they had to help the newly founded shinobi village, their Council finally convicted that if Konoha ever attacks, Suna would be the first victim after the fall of Wave.

"To think that all of this is happening because some traitors got hungry for power" Kakashi said watching from the distance, after his return from Suna he tried speaking to the boy, but a glare from one or more clones always stopped him.

"I have good news! The little spying slug I sent reported the two traitors accepting the Daimyo's request of _staying low,_ this will give us some time, by then both our group and Wave MUST be ready to push back whatever Konoha will throw at us!" Tsunade said entering the area.

In that moment, a tiny frog appeared from the woods, _spitting out_ Jiraiya from its tiny body.

"Done, I placed few hidden seals on the women of Konoha that were kept against their will, it will prevent pregnancies, I set those locks with my chakra signature, unless I want to unlock it, those girls and women will be completely unable to produce offspring" Jiraiya said

"Won't Danzo and Orochimaru just kill those women then?" Shikamaru asked

"It would be unwise, if the majority of the women can't help them to breed they can't just kill them, like that they will just be sure that they won't _produce_, like this instead they will be forced to use those that can and wait for the others to catch up" Shino answered

"That's right, I admit it's just a small victory over the Hell those may be forced to live, but like that over two thirds of the captured kunoichi will live longer, how's his training going?" the Toad sage asked

"As crazy as you may expect from someone like him, in the last forty-eight hours he slept probably three to four hours before resuming his training, I'm sorry, I can't keep up with him" Tenten said yawning, he kept wearing her out easily during every spar they had.

"The reactor? Where is it?" Jiraiya asked

"Inside his torso now, it opened like a chest and then closed over it, protecting the thing from any damage" Tsunade answered

"The Doton users from Mist are here as well, like this the external wall will be ready in a week" Shizune informed

"Good, those seals Minato and the others created are ready as well, tell the construction squad to integrate them in the whole building process" Tsunade said giving her assistant few slips of paper with seals on them.

"Like this the main bridge will be the only way to enter here, and it won't be an easy walk either, that thing has more traps in it that a forest has leaves!" Tazuna said smirking

"Good, everything it's ready, the Daimyo said that he can't ask them more than six months before they will grow suspicious, by that time...the battle for the Elemental nations will begin" Jiraiya said solemnly.

"And we will be here waiting for them, I can't wait" Naruto said with a gleefully grin on his face.

"What about the Akatsuki? They seem intended on hunting down the Bijus" Tsunade said

"I'll just hunt down the hunters then, if I keep up this regimen, in a month I will be ready enough to slow them down...in another six months...I'll be their worst nightmare" Naruto said seriously, the mask resting on his side shining brightly in the sun.

"You need to rest" Tsunade said

"I'll rest when I'll have completed my mission, I will use the Mantra to keep at bay the need of sleep and eat until I have done" the boy answered

"Kushina, please, if you can hear me, help me stopping him from being consumed in this" the Senju woman pleaded.

"_Sorry, my son, but she is right, you need to stop_" Kushina's voice said inside the boy's head

"But..." Naruto tried saying

"_Your mother is right, acting like this you won't achieve anything, sleep a little, until your transformation is complete you can't force yourself like this_" Minato added

"...okay, I'll do it just this time" The boy answered cutting off the excess flow of Mantra.

The instant he did that his body felt numb as he collapsed on the ground, exhausted, the clones dispelling as well sending their memories to him.

"I'll take him to his room and try to have him to eat something" Ayame said

"I'll help you" Tenten said as the two hosted one of they boy's arm on their shoulders, dragging him inside.

"He will kill himself like that" Kakashi said entering as well

"But like that he will be ready, we don't have much time" Tsunade said before starting directing the works needed to turn Wave into a true shinobi village.

Time was against them.

**Time Skip – two months later – Wave – hidden Kage tower -**

Tsunade stood in her new office underground, the _Tower_ itself was practically built upside-down with the Kage's office being the deepest part of the construction, the entrance hidden in a Storage near the docks.

"Akatsuki is getting restless since Orochimaru is gathering bloodline users from several villages and had showed interest in the Jinchuuriki too, the situation is spiraling out of control faster than we thought" Jiraiya said watching Tsunade.

"This is not good, that snake psycho is once again showing is inability to have patience, I bet he used one of those bodies to live longer, now that the Sharingan is in his hands he can wait all he wants, any suggestion?" the woman asked

"Suna keep asking us to form a coalition with Mist and attack the Leaf with the two villages army with us using the Kyuubi power to aid them in tandem with the One-Tailed in their possession, the only problem is that by now between villages, Akatsuki and Danzo there is a _war_ for the possession of the Bijus, Gaara is now under protection by two squads of their ANBU 24/7, Iwa is keeping their two Jinchuuriki with an even tighter leash and Kumo is raging about destroying whoever will even _try_ to look towards their demon vessels...the whole Nation seem ready to explode Tsunade, if someone even sneeze a little louder we will have a new Shinobi War to worry about" Jiraiya said sitting on a chair, an hand passing tiredly between his hair.

"Sometimes I wonder if my granduncle was right to give a biju to each village, he should have sealed the beasts inside their vessels and then have them hide somewhere far away, far from everything, changing containers when the old ones were unable to keep the Biju inside their body, like monks helping the world by staying the Hell away from it" Tsunade groaned

"Sooner or later someone would have found them, bringing the war to this place, baa-chan" Naruto said entering the room

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked

"My changing into the same kind of race as Asura and the others is now complete, other than that It's not like we have any other choice, it's either this or waiting for them to attack" Naruto said nodding

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked

"In order to slow down Konoha we have to cripple them almost to the point of being beyond recovery, same goes for Iwa, Kumo and the Akatsuki Organization" Tsunade answered

"You mean..." the Toad Sage asked with wide eyes

"Yes, I will attack the Villages and the Organization, if I manage to damage them enough they will divert their attention on me...or on Asura to be precise" Naruto said

"We will create an unknown menace to the Nation, a mysterious man known only as Asura that apparently wish to conquest the whole Nation by himself, the Fire Daymio will be the first "victim" attacked by this man that will stop an inch before killing him saying that _it was only a demonstration of his power_, like that every eye will be on the man, either for killing him or having him joining a Village or Criminal Organization" Tsunade explained

"WAIT! You want Naruto to attack three of the most powerful villages AND an Organization composed by S-class Missing Nins ALONE? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Jiraiya yelled getting up

"My Training in the use of Mantra it's only half-way completed, but right now I am more than ready to give to those fools a taste of Hell, tell me where to hit Baa-chan and I'll strike" Naruto said watching the woman fiercely in the eyes.

"Good, after _attacking _the Fire Daimyo's Palace head to Kumo first then Iwa, more importantly, I want those inside your seal to take over in case you are not in condition to fight, they are more used than you in using that power, but please pay attention, I don't want to lose you again" Tsunade said with a tender smile

"I will pay attention, don't worry, I have Ayame waiting for me here, I won't keep her waiting" he said smiling as well

"Now go, we'll make sure that the man named Asura will be feared all over the Nation" Tsunade said as the kid left the room

**Wave – outside the tower - **

"Pay attention, please, I don't want to lose you" Ayame said with pleading eyes

"You were the only one that ever smiled at me sincerely, without a plan to stab me in the back, that's why I love you and that's why I will come back to you" Naruto said smirking at her blushing face

"Try to come back, I want to challenge you for that sword of yours as soon as possible" Tenten said pointing at _Wailing Dark_ on the boy's back.

"I know it's not only for my sword that you say this" Naruto said giving a quick peck on the bun-haired girl's lips before running away, leaving a spluttering, blushing Tenten behind.

"We need to talk" Ayame said glaring at her

"Okay?" she answered, flinching as the older woman grabbed her wrist to drag her away.

**Fire Country Capital – external wall - **

A shirtless boy was standing few feet from the entrance of the capital of the Land of Fire, wearing white nakama pants and bare-foot, on his chest red markings while his arms were made of a pale-gold metal, a golden mask was resting on his side while a long, golden sword stood horizontally on his back.

"Okay, I'm in position, Daimyo-sama" Naruto said to the radio he was wearing on his neck

"_Good, remember where to strike and how to, my men don't know about this, they will really try to kill you, I'm sorry but it was the only way to appear believable_" Came the answer of the Warlord

"Don't worry, I will be a professional intruder, gentle and caring" Naruto said smirking, earning a chuckle from the Nobleman

"_Then begin, Oh Mighty Conqueror!_" the Daimyo said with a theatrical tone, laughing immediately after.

Putting on the golden mask the boy turned on the Voice-altering seal on it before yelling.

"FIRE DAIMYO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FACE ME PERSONALLY! I AM HERE TO CONQUER YOUR PITIFUL LAND!" Naruto yelled with a raging roar in his voice

"Don't you move, you are not going to attack anyone!" a samurai said reaching the masked boy.

"And you should stop me? AH! A miserable man barely able to held a sword in his hands, you are not worthy of my blade, my bare hands will be more than enough to crush you!" Naruto said pointing at the man.

"You want to conquer the capital by yourself? It would be a madness even with an army, why should we fear a single boy?" The Captain of the guards said as his followers started laughing as well.

"HAHAHAHA! An army? I don't need some idiots screaming in my ears while I am fighting, I prefer to hear to cry of mercy of my enemies, so come on! Fight me or I'll come there myself!" Naruto said glaring at them from his masked face.

"_Remember to focus on the images of what will happen if we fail, boy! As long as I hate this, my Mantra increase with your anger, use the others powers if you feel your mind lose focus in a blind rage_" Asura said from the seal

"Roger!" Naruto answered grabbing the still sheathed _Wailing Dark_, ready to use it without freeing its blade.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" A soldier yelled charging him

"I'M ASURA! I'm the God of Wrath and I will turn this land in MY dominion!" Naruto yelled in response charging as well, his mind recalling the _visions_ he had when facing the Kyuubi, an intense rage filling his spirit and manifesting as a blood-red aura around his body

"AAAAH!" the blond boy yelled hitting the soldier's sword with his weapon, shattering both katana and armour and launching the man against the wall, demolishing it.

"STOP HIM!" the captain ordered as the others joined in the fight

"A thousands Gohma couldn't stop my ancestors and I won't stain their name by being defeated by few hundreds weaklings!" Naruto said gaining speed and running at an insane speed.

**Royal Palace of The Land Of Fire's Capital – Throne room - **

"Daimyo-sama! We are under attack!" a messenger said entering the room, panting heavily from running.

"An army managed to come to our gates? How's that possible?" the Warlord said hiding his smirk of satisfaction.

"No your Highness...it's only ONE man that is attacking us" the man said from his bowed position

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the Daimyo yelled enraged

"It is instead, he said his name is Asura...he refers to himself as _The God of Wrath_ and..." the messenger said before a colossal explosion shocked the palace.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! THE WALL HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED!" another man said entering the room

"Guards! Defend the Capital, I'll move my family to the shelters before joining you all in battle!" The Daimyo said taking his naginata from the wall behind the throne

"No Daimyo-sama! We can't let you put your own life in danger!" a guard said with wide eyes

"If I don't stand in defense of MY people...then I am not worthy of being your ruler, NOW FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" The man said hitting the floor with the back of his weapon

"HAI!" the men said running to prepare the defenses of the city.

"Luckily is all a plan, like this you will see if the soldiers are really ready to defend the Capital" the wife of the daimyo said calmly walking away with her sons flanking her sides.

"That's also true...I just hope that I am not too rusty to fight or I won't hear the end of it from the Lightning Daimyo...I hate that body-building maniac" the warlord said accompanying his family to "safety".

**The Capital – Guards' desperate Struggle against _The Wrath God_ - **

"IS THIS ALL? HAHAHAHAHA This will be easier than I thought!" Naruto said getting an hold of a captain's face, his hand crushing the soldier's helmet leaving the face defenseless.

"P-Please, have mercy! I have wife and seven kids!" the man pleaded

"Seven? Reading a book instead?" Naruto said chuckling, sending the man flying with a finger-flick.

"ARCERS! FIRE!" another captain yelled as the soldier shoot their arrows against the boy

"WAHAHAHAHA! That's better!" Naruto said cocking back a fist and launching a ball of compressed Mantra towards the arrows, incinerating them with the flaming power.

"T-The catapults! Use the catapults!" a soldier said to his companions

"We'll burn the citizens house like that...but we have no other choice, prepare them" a captain said giving the order

"You won't stop me with few toys!" Naruto said grabbing a catapult, lifting it and using it as a _club_ to destroy the other war-machines

"AAAAH!" the soldiers yelled as the boy jumped between their groups, turning on himself unleashing a storm of Mantra, blowing the defenseless men away.

"FIRE DAIMYO! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Naruto yelled grabbing the spears of two soldiers that were charging at him with their horses, lifting both men and throwing them behind him like they were nothing.

"I'm here, are you satisfied!?" The Daimyo said coming out of his palace, a golden samurai armour on his body with the helmet shaped like a Dragon's head and the chest plate crafted like a growling tiger's face, at both his sides a dozen shinobis in full battle gear and masks with the royal insignia.

"Tell me your name, Warlord! Like that I will know who to call when my shoes will need to be licked clean!" Naruto said clenching both fist

"YOU INSOLENT!" A shinobi said running through hand signs

"**Katon: Bullet of the Dragon King!**" the masked shinobi said launching an huge, white-hot ball of fire towards Naruto

"Ah! That's more interesting!" Naruto said back-handing the fireball, turning it into a little show of sparks

"WHAT!?" the ninja said in shock

"Bitch please" the masked boy said showing a barely heated-up hand

"_If I can ask, I wish to take control of the situation_" Yasha said from the reactor

"_Oh-Oh-OOOH! Finally my student found a bunch of interesting enemies? I'm moved AHAHAHAHAH!_" Augus said laughing

"As you wish Uncle Yasha...just don't exaggerate" Naruto answered

"_Don't worry, unlike Asura here, I know how to control myself_" Yasha said making the other demigod grumble in annoyance.

At that moment Naruto's aura switched into a deep blue color, taking a new battle-stance the masked boy moved his hands into a cutting motion, launching a blue blade of energy towards the Shinobi

"GET DOWN!" one of them ordered as the group brake up to evade the attack, letting the blade to slice one of the towers guarding the palace's entrance in two, all for the awe of the others.

"As I said before, this will become MY palace, surrender now or die, that's your only choice!" _Yasha_ said charging the group with an insane speed

"NEVER! **Doton: Great Fissure!**" a royal shinobi said punching the floor and opening a fissure right under Naruto's feet.

"This won't stop me!" _Yasha_ said running vertically on the wall, a blue flame of energy storming around him

"BUT THIS WILL! **Katon: Flames River**!" A masked Shinobi said blowing out an huge sea of fire

"AND THIS AS WELL! **Doton: Mud River!**" another shinobi said spitting out a real _river_ of mud to the ascending boy

"**COLLABORATION JUTSU: MAGMA RIVER!**" the two yelled as the two jutsu combined, the flames turning the mud into rock and then into a mass of melted rock moving towards Naruto.

"YAAAH!" _Yasha_ said focusing Mantra in his hands and moving them rapidly in front of him upward, _cutting_ the red mass in two and catching the two ninjas in the explosion once the attack reached them.

Jumping high in the sky _Yasha_ moved into a flying kick, aiming to the biggest group of shinobi

"STOP HIM!" one of them said as the biggest of the group started performing hand-seals

"**Doton: Earth Dome**" he called out stomping on the floor, a dome of rock resembling a turtle shell surrounding him and the group.

"AAAAH!" _Yasha_ yelled as his kick impacted with the dome, instantly shattering it and launching the men everywhere with the huge explosion the attack created.

Once the cloud of dust finally vanished, Naruto could be seen surrounded by armed Shinobi, the Daimyo watching the scene from a little afar, his stance ready and the naginata shining in the sun.

"Let's see if I am still good enough!" the man was thinking while watching the scene.

"Surrender now is no-more an option! You will be killed for your crimes against the royal family!" what was apparently the commander of the group said with a fierce tone of voice.

"Then I will just get rid of you before attacking the Daimyo...being few seconds late on my time-table won't be a problem!" _Yasha_ said with a smug tone.

"_You are enjoying this a little too much, Yasha, you are starting to scare me!_" Asura said mocking the man

"_Just shut up, I'm just trying to Enjoy the moment as Augus always used to tell me_" Yasha answered.

"ATTACK!" the commander ordered as the remnant shinobi forces converged on the boy

"It's useless, your attacks can't stop me" _Yasha _said simply as the blades stopped after hitting his body, unable to pierce the flesh

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" a masked shinobi said in terror.

"AAH!" moving rapidly, the boy used an elbow-thrust on the commander, a thin line of blue energy moving from the man's back as he went flying against the wall, leaving a body print in it before going through it as it collapsed.

"Move away!" _Yasha_ yelled as he moved rapidly left and right hitting the royal guards with his bare-hands in cutting motions, tearing away their armours and splicing in two their weapons.

"AAAAAAH!" the boy yelled disappearing in a blue blur, the shinobis seemingly falling in slow-motion before being blasted high in the sky, pieces of weapons and clothes falling around amidst the petals of the near trees.

Now only the Daimyo stood in front of the boy.

"_, it was nice fighting again_" Yasha said letting Naruto in control again.

"Can I know your name now?" Naruto said watching the man

"Ausuka Yamachi, this is the name of the man that will stop you" the Daimyo said smiling deviously.

"Good to know..." Naruto said disappearing and hitting the man on the stomach with a punch, shattering the armour like it was glass

"BUUUARGH!" Yamachi said as he was thrown back by the force of the punch, but Naruto's metallic hand grabbing his face stopped him

"You are going nowhere, old man!" Naruto said jumping inside the palace taking the man with him.

**Daimyo Palace – Secret Shelter of the royal family - **

With a series of thundering noises the Iron door protecting the room collapsed letting a still masked Naruto to drag the Daimyo inside.

"DAD!" a young girl yelled in surprise

"It's all okay sweetie, all according to the plan" The Daimyo said getting on his feet, Naruto bowing in front of him

"I'm sorry for the punch, Daimyo-sama, but I need to be as much believable as possible" Naruto said from his bowing position.

"It's all okay, Naruto-san, sure I'll be sore for few days, but during the war I saw a lot worse, please take off your mask now, you are among friends here" Yamachi said with a paternal smile.

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama" Naruto said removing the golden mask.

"Oh my..." the daughter of the Daimyo said blushing crimson

"Did you see something you like, my dear?" the girl's mother said making the busty teen turn crimson.

"It's an Honour meeting you, princess" Naruto said kissing the back of the girl's hand

"Sika...call me Sika" the girl said looking away

"It's a wonderful name, Sika-hime" Naruto answered making the girl _EEP!_ In embarrassment

"I said friends...not that you can harass my daughter" the Daimyo hissed glaring at the boy.

"I'm sorry, but a beautiful girl needs to be praised" the boy answered making the girl almost faint.

"Just go, I'll take care of the rest...AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Yamachi yelled in rage seeing the girl blowing a kiss to Naruto and the boy responding with a wink.

**Daimyo Palace - Meeting Room- Two days Later - **

"_Attacked? A lone man attacked your palace?_" The Lightning Daimyo's projection said.

"It seems impossible, but it is true, this man...this Asura, he attacked my palace obliterating my guards before fighting me, He didn't killed me because he wanted to test my forces, he said that soon he will move his personal War against the Nation, turning the whole continent in HIS Kingdom" The Fire Daimyo said showing his _Overly_-bandaged body, around the table he was sitting in the projections of the other daimyos. (Not Only the Akatsuki can do that, no?)

"_Are you sure he is a threat? A lone warrior can't possibly fight every shinobi of every village of the Elemental Nation_" the Wind Daimyo said from behind her little fan.

"Dear Wind Daimyo, that man single-handedly defeated my samurai, my royal force of shinobi and me myself in mere minutes...my guards were all trained to the max and armed with the best of the best if terms of equipment and jutsus...even my golden armour was shattered to pieces by a single punch of his" The Fire Daimyo said making the others go wide eye in shock.

Sure, the chest part of his armour was a fake as durable as the original since he was fond of his armour, but the others didn't need to know that.

"_Okay, doing all of that by himself is indeed a feat no-one should be able to achieve, so other than this Mysterious Akatsuki organization we now have a new menace, possibly even worse than those S-Class criminals...I almost miss the rampage of the Bijus, at least there you know you can just seal them away...what a disgrace we are living now_" the Water Daimyo said leaning deeper in his seat

"I think we should warm our villages to keep calm and prepare in case he ever decides to attack, he attacked me directly, but now that he knows that EVEN the elite guards of a Daimyo can't stop him, he may just start _collecting_ villages before actually attack us" The Fire Daimyo said, even in their _political Training_ the other Warlords couldn't stop their faces from showing their worried expressions.

"_Maybe you are right, but instead of just go into fully _Lock-Down_ I think it would be better trying to raise the level of the training in our academies, we need strong ninjas if we want stop this new Enemy_" Koyuki, the Spring Daimyo said, hiding her smile behind a discreet movement of her hand.

She already known of Naruto's plan, promising to help Tsunade and the others by hiding them in case Wave should fall.

"Yes, we definitely should do that, I hope to see you all again, my dear Daimyos" the Fire Daimyo said ending the meeting and watching the projections disappear, looking behind him he glared at the masked ROOT ANBU standing by the door.

"Say to Danzo that I want every resource of Konoha used for finding and subdue this man, every plan of conquest must be put to an halt until this menace is either under our command or dead, is it clear?" he ordered to the masked man

"Crystal clear, Daimyo-sama" the ROOT said before using a shunshin to leave.

At the same time a Plant-like man with his body half white and half black was sinking into the wall.

"The Leader will be really interested in that man once I'll tell him" Zetsu, the Akatsuki spy thought while moving towards the Organization's hideout.

**Konoha – after the ROOT report - **

"What do you think? Is it possible that the blond attacker was the Kyuubi brat?" Danzo asked

"I don't think so, one of my spies was trying to enter the palace when he saw the battle, he couldn't feel even the slightest spark of chakra being used, if I have to listen to his report, that man used a totally different kind of energy barely resembling chakra" Orochimaru answered

"Some kind of new bloodline?" the war hawk asked

"Possibly, the spy reported seeing the man's aura shifting from red to blue as he passed from crushing his enemies with his punches to _cutting_ them using his bare hands, even changing his way of talking...it seems that whatever he is, his power changes with his humor...Fufufufu! Quite interesting if I have to say" the Snake Sannin said laughing

"Then we will capture him, after some breeding with our Kunoichis we will dissect him to learn more...did you managed to understand why almost every woman can't get pregnant?" Danzo said looking out the window

"I still can't find an answer, but don't worry, Konoha now is again at its top, we have all the time of the world, Naruto-kun is too wounded to fight, let alone live, once we find him we'll move our conquest to the Nation, now that we are in power we can't risk being foolish" Orochimaru said leaving the room.

"Just don't waste too much time, sooner or later someone may be bold enough to attack us" Danzo said facing him

"And we will just crush them" answered Orochimaru smiling widely

"That is also true" Danzo said with an equally mad smile.

**End of The chapter.**

**All right, I'm going a little slower with the story because in my other fanfictions people tends to say that I _Jump Around_ a little, please tell me if like this it's too _Slow_, I'll pay more attention next time.**

**To _CertainEnd_: Thank you for saying that this story feels "realistic" I'm trying to stay like that, but you have to accept that during the fights I will try to go "over the paradoxical" just like in the game, I'm sorry if you will lose interest with that, but I want to stay in tune with the original material ^ ^.**

**As for that "Forty Hours of training" thing that may sound exaggerated, in game Asura fought with six/seven spears piercing his back without problems, running at speeds to put Sonic in shame and other things like fight a whole army of Spaceships by himself without getting tired or an army of gohma without arms and with just a sword between his teeth, now Naruto is like him so I don't think that fatigue may be a problem.**

**I took away the jutsus because Naruto already has the Mantra, in my mind it would be overkill, I left only the kage-bushin and the rasengan not only because they are cool or useful to the plot but because I thought this:**

**Kage-bushin: they are essentially copies able to move by themselves following the summoner orders, it requires an high level of energy that Mantra can give by being a _polished _version of Chakra.**

**Rasengan: pure energy shaped like a spiraling sphere, I think that any kind of energy can be used like that (like the Ki seen in DragonBall for example).**

**I hope it's convincing enough, if not, I'm sorry but I need the kage-bushin for his training, the other jutsu are useless to him right now. ^ ^**

**And at last, for the last time...let me say this:**

**Don't even try to say that I overdid! AUGUS' SWORD WENT FROM THE MOON TO THE EARTH AND PIERCED THE PLANET ITSELF FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M DOING NOTHING IN COMPARISON! ^ ^**

**Please favorite/follow if you like, let me know if you take my challenge and more importantly, I wish you a good day and thank you for reading my stories.**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Tr230 ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter from your awesome "crazy writer" Tremor230, this time of the crossover Naruto/Asura's wrath.**

**Someone said that my jokes here weren't necessary, I say otherwise, there is always place for some jokes, if not, the World would have been a boring place, don't you think?**

**By the way, I'll tone down my AWESOME ability to make you all laugh of some levels just to show that I am a good guy, but I won't completely renounce to my jokes, it's part of me! ^ ^**

**Pairing: Naru/Ten/Ayame/Hana/Koyuki/Anko/ Temari/Mei Terumi/Shion (Plus some minor pairings like Daimyo's daughters and clan heirs -excluding Hinata and Sakura that for some reasons may attract haters in waves- that won't be told in details, but added just for the heck of it)**

**Please enjoy ^^**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

**Chapter 3: Kumo, Akatsuki and a new Mantra affinity -**

**Village of Kumo – Main Gate – a week after the attack to the Fire Capital - **

Kumo was in complete and utter chaos, why? While the whole village was preparing its defenses in case the mysterious Asura decided to attack, a pair of black clothed figures tried to kidnap Yugito Nii, vessel of the two-tailed Cat Matatabi and second Jinchuuriki of Kumo, the girl was now battling furiously against the two, two squads of Kumo ANBU helping her.

"Come on, Bitch! Surrender now!" a white haired man with a three-bladed scythe yelled while butchering another wave of ANBUs

"NEVER!" Yugito answered spitting another fireball towards the Akatsuki duo

"Have you any idea how much it will cost to repay our uniforms?! We are not made out of money!" the other, a masked man, yelled as two beasts made of black threads came out of his back, spitting out Wind and Fire jutsus respectively

"Members of the Akatsuki organization! Stop your attack to our village and we will spare your lives! This is your last chance!" an ANBU Captain said as the final group of masked shinobi surrounded the two

"Hear this then: FUCK YOU!" the white-haired man said moving his weapon, a rope of sort elongating the scythe so to behead the masked shinobi.

"Monster!" an ANBU said

"I'm Hidan and I will sacrifice your lives for the greatness of Jashin! Kahahahaha!" the scythe using man said laughing madly

"I am Kakuzu, the shodai Hokage couldn't kill me and neither a bunch of weakling of you will! I will take your hearts and make them mine!" the other missing-nin said summoning other two creatures from his back.

With a thundering noise other two men joined the fight, A the Raikage, Leader of Kumo, his body already encased in his **Lightning Armour** and Killer Bee, A's Brother and vessel of the Eight-Tailed Ox using his **Biju-cloak **in** two tails mode**, both men moving to cover Yugito's sides with a deep scowl on their faces.

"Interesting, like this we will be able to capture the two-tailed cat and injuring the Eight-tailed Biju for the others to capture, we will save time like this, I like it!" Kakuzu said grinning from under his mask

"I don't care! As long I have sacrifices for Jashin-sama I will do everything!" Hidan said smiling widely.

A slow clapping noise caught everyone by surprise, following its source the presents could see a young man with pale-golden arms wearing white Nakama pants, shirtless and bare-foot, a long and wide golden sword hold horizontally on his back with a golden mask covering his face leaving out his smirking face, the red lines he had tattooed on his body slightly obfuscated by a second series of red lines, those ones shining in an ominous, dimly way like on fire.

"Well,well, well...what do we have here? A merry group of kids playing warriors? I saw puppies fighting more ferociously than you, luckily I am here to show you how a REAL warrior act...you people rely too much ninjutsu, that's why you all are in fact weak" Naruto said mockingly, making the others glare at him in anger.

"How dare you, Brat! Shut your mouth or I'll make you!" Kakuzu said seething at the boy

"You above them all are the worst! Using those pathetic puppets to fight for you, at least a normal puppeteer use HIS hands and minds to fight! You just tosses those things and watch as they do all the work...miserable weakling" Naruto snarled

"ENOUGH!" Kakuzu yelled launching one of the black beasts towards the masked blond.

"Is that all?" Naruto smirked sprinting forward, his body disappearing from view before re-appearing at an inch from Kakuzu's face with a smirk on his face.

"W-What!?" the nuke-nin said watching as his thread-summon stopped running before crumbling to dust, burning in a blood-red flame of energy

"As I said...Weak, Very Weak" Naruto said calmly before _Finger-flicking_ Kakuzu on the face, sending him flying against Kumo's Walls

"No! Not now! Not him!" A muttered in rage watching _Asura the Conqueror_ talking with the Akatsuki

"What are we gonna do, bro? Together we can fight the Akatsuki, but he too may be a problem, it would be too many High-level enemies at once" Bee whispered

"I know! But we can't surrender like this! We will fight to the end, if those criminals wants you and Yugito while Asura wants my village...then those three will have to kill me first!" A said adding more chakra to his armour and charging Naruto

"AAAAAH!" A yelled charging his enemy, his fist throw back ready to deliver a devastating blow, turning on himself to add more momentum to the punch.

"You too...I'll fight you in a moment" Naruto said without moving his gaze from Hidan, the two acting a stare-match between them

"Apparently our Leader wishes your joining our organization, what do you think?" Hidan asked while Kakuzu was finally near him

"Join you? Why should I?" Naruto said as A's punch finally reached him, calmly, the blond boy's pointer rose from his closed fist

"As you can see...I am strong enough to complete my mission by myself, why should I join you people?" Naruto said calmly while he BLOCKED the punch with his pointer, his face never moving from his glaring at Hidan

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" A said in surprise as he found that he couldn't push the boy nor injure him with the attack

"I'll talk to you in a moment" the boy said _Pushing_ back with his finger, a shock-wave of energy disrupting the Lightning** Armour** and throwing the Raikage back like nothing.

"W-Who is him?" an ANBU asked in fear

"A good adversary, that's for sure!" A said smirking in satisfaction

"You seem excited, brother" Killer Bee said simply

"I didn't had a so promising enemy since the Yondaime Hokage...hey Brat! whoever you are, hurry up to crush those two, I want to fight you myself!" A said grinning at Naruto's nod

"It will be my pleasure" the boy answered with a small nod

"Crush us? Boy, we have more experience in fight than you think" Kakuzu said reabsorbing the beasts, this time the threads came out from the back of his head, his mouth and arms, elongating the appendages and giving them the look of a snake, moving fluidly around without stopping

"Disgusting" Naruto said watching him

"You said it now, but once your heart will be mine...you will stop judging" the missing-nin said punching the boy, sending him fly back

As Naruto's back touched the ground Hidan scythe managed to pierce his body, losing over half of its blades' length in the process.

"AH! Got you, Ass-hole!" Hidan said in glee

"Is that all?" Naruto said in a cold tone, a shiny, thin line of _blood_ coming out of his mouth

"I don't know where you blood is, but once I'll have found it I'll give it to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said taking out the scythe from the boy, briefly surprised at how damaged it went from attacking him

Acting fast, Naruto kicked the crazed nuke-nin on the torso, launching him back, finally standing, even if on shaking legs, the boy glared at the two men while holding his wound

"He managed to wound me! This is bad, they are stronger than I thought" Naruto thought in anger

"_That's not it, there is something more_" Augus said from the seal

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

**Inside the Mantra Seal **

Over the time of his transformation, the boy's mind-scape had changed from being a damp sewer into a reproduction of what the demi-gods group recognized as the Karma Fortress, the reproduction of the Mantra reactor now situated in the middle of the room, there was even the old view of Gaea from space they used to have when in the real Fortress.

"I mean that for some reason the Mantra itself _stopped_ your body from being like us, for an instant you turned human" Augus explained

"Why?" the boy asked

"I don't know" the Blind warrior said

"This is bad, if the Mantra stop helping him he may be in danger!" Minato said

"**Shut up you fool! My vessel is strong enough to kill them even WITHOUT Mantra!**" Kurama said from his crouched position near the throne of the room, his nine tails moving around lazily, shining red when hit by the room's light.

Once the transformation was indeed complete, the Nina-Tailed Fox started trashing and screaming in pain, in the end his body had turned black with red markings resembling roots over it, shining red and moving as if filled with blood, Kurama had turned into a Gohma version of himself.

At the beginning the others went into panic seeing him like that, but after a long, tense silence Kurama spoke again, calming the group and showing that he still was in control of himself, just different in body, "**It feels like I should have been always like this**" he commented his transformation.

"He is right, have more faith in your son, even if now the Mantra is stopping protecting his body, it doesn't mean he will be defenceless" Yasha said grabbing Minato's shoulder reassuringly

"My son, please pay attention! I'll watch over you!" Minato said

"I'll do it too, my little ray of sun!" Kushina said getting near him and embracing his arm

"We all will help you" Asura said with Durga and Mithra at his sides, Yasha nodding behind him

"You are our ticket for resurrection, brat! I will make you pay if you fail!" Augus said smirking with Kalrow doing the same

"FIGHT!" they all yelled at the same time

**Real World – Kumo - **

"I'll do it!" Naruto answered smiling, he couldn't feel the Mantra protecting him, but at the same time his strength was still there

"Like a glass cannon then!" Naruto muttered as he charged the Akatsuki members, an hand coated in Mantra cauterizing the wound with a sizzling sound

"You can't win! **Fuuton: Air Needles!**" Kakuzu said taking in an huge breath before blowing out strongly, invisible to the normal eye, a sea of thin, wind-made needles were launched towards the boy who barely managed to evade the attack

"It's not over yet! **Katon: Drilling Flame Bullet**!" the masked man said as this time he spat out a torrent of flames, the attack turning on itself forming a flaming drill moving towards Naruto

"I'm here as well!" Hidan yelled charging the blond just as the flames reached him, engulfing his surroundings in a raging inferno

"I'm not dead yet!" Naruto said jumping out of the fire and rising **Wailing Dark** just in time to stop Hidan's attack, the two weapons meeting with a strong _Clang!_

"I don't know why your body damaged my scythe, but like this I am still able to cut you to pieces! Ahahahahaha!" Hidan said laughing madly as a Lightning arrow pierced his body to hit Naruto in the chest area, shocking him and launching him back

"OUCH! THAT HURT, YOU FUCKER!" Hidan yelled in rage glaring at Kakuzu

"Shut up! You are immortal just like me! Something as little as that won't kill you, besides, I pierced a non-lethal area so stop whining and kill him, if he don't join us then he is AGAINST us!" the other answered

"Okay, that actually hurt, shall we go on?" Naruto said grinning, strangely feeling a pleasurable jolt of power after each attack

"Persistent, aren't you?" Hidan said pointing at him with the damaged weapon

"Hahahaha! Where would be the fun otherwise?" the boy said grabbing Wailing Dark and removing it from his back

"You are powerful, but still unworthy of my blade...I'll just use my sheathed weapon to crush your skull" the masked boy yelled charging them

"DIE!" Hidan yelled attacking the boy, their weapons meeting mid-way in a shower of sparks

"KAKUZU! Move your ass and help me! I'm not here for your shitty enjoyment!" the man yelled while being pushed back

"Crybaby" the masked man muttered joining the fight

As Kakuzu joined the fight the situation seemed to shift to the two Akatsuki members favour, every time Naruto's blade blocked one of Hidan's swipes Kakuzu was already there ready to deliver a punch to the boy, forcing him more than once on the defensive.

"This is getting nowhere! **Katon: ****Haisekishou (Burning Ash Accumulation)****" Jumping back, Kakuzu blew an huge cloud of ash obscuring the view**

**"SHIT!" Hidan yelled hurrying out of the black smoke just in time to evade the finish, because as his companion clicked his teeth the whole ash cloud exploded in an huge ball of fire**

**"Is he dead yet?" Kakuzu asked as the smoke of the explosion faded away, showing an heavily burned, but still standing Naruto**

"To Hell with you!" Hidan yelled enraged piercing the blond's body with his scythe, the damaged three blades coming out of his back, making the boy fall down, a blank expression on his face

"So much for the conqueror...now, where were we?" Kakuzu said turning to watch A and the rest of the Kumo forces

"Luckily for us, your little skirmish weakened you, it's sad because I wished I could fight you at the peak of your power, but why taking risks since you are targeting my shinobi?" A said cracking his knuckles

"The two-tailed bitch will still be ours, be sure of that" Hidan said as he and the other charged the group

**Mantra Seal**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Kushina was screaming trying to reach her son

"COME ON, SON! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!" Minato yelled as well

"This is strange, the Mantra kept weakening him, even stopping his regeneration or slowing down his muscles...it looked like that the Mantra _itself_ wanted the boy to lose" Kalrow said while watching the mini-reactor on the altar, distractingly scratching his beard

"STOP THIS! AND YOU HELP MY SON DAMMIT!" Kushina yelled in rage before pointing at Kyuubi, tears flowing from her eyes

"**I already tried, woman! I remember you that it's actually your son's life that is keeping us here, if he dies you all will go to the other side, while I'll be forced to reform and maybe be captured by those freaks, so I have no reason to actually leaving your son DIE!**" Kurama answered glaring at her

"Kalrow, didn't you found _that_ strange?" Yasha asked nearing the old man

"Yes, it was indeed a little something that kept bothering me" Kalrow answered

"Everything else didn't worked, what the Hell does this mean?" Asura asked crossing his arms and growling

"Like Hell I know" Augus said shaking his head

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked, trying to ignore the feeling of his son's life slowly slipping away

"The brat's Mantra, it doesn't have an affinity...we thought that after absorbing us he would have achieved one of ours affinities, but his mantra is not the Wrath, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Melancholy or Greed one, it's just like if it has a new affinity, but which one? We don't know" Yasha explained

"But this doesn't explain why his very same life-force is working against him! You said yourself, the Mantra did its worst to actually impede him in his fight!" Kushina said distraught

"I may answer you that his Mantra is trying to understand itself, finding its _meaning_ in the form of its affinity, abandoning the boy in order to focus on itself, but destabilizing the body as a result" Kalrow said

"But like this it's like saying that Mantra has a _will_ on its own" Asura said reaching for the reactor

"What are you doing?" Yasha said

"What you others have not the courage to do! I'll infuse the boy with my energy to help him like I did in the past, if his own Mantra won't help him, mine will!" Asura said moving his hands over the reactor

"YOU FOOL! We didn't do that because we could feel our spirit revolting at the idea! Our very same being is asking, pleading us to let the boy's power to sort this out by itself! Why you have to act like an idiot!" Yasha said angrily

"Because this is what _I_ think is the right thing to do, just like fighting Chakravartin, he was a creator that tried to find his _successor_ forcing the world to suffer, killing him was the right thing to do, just like helping Naruto here is what needs to be done" Asura answered

"But it's a foolish plan!"

"I never acted following plans, I just act on instinct, and that is yelling at me to help him" Asura said grabbing the reactor and focusing his power on it

In the beginning nothing happened then Asura's face shifted into a pained expression, before anyone could even start to understand what happened the white haired man started screaming, a blood-freezing, deafening scream of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Asura screamed and screamed, his hands seemingly glued to the little device

"ASURA/FATHER!" Both Mithra and Durga yelled in fear

"YOU IDIOT!" Yasha yelled while reaching him, but a wave of energy blew him away

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" to the others surprise Asura's body was shifting into a form they all came to fear, as its power was on par with the Brahamastra itself.

The berserker was back, its four huge arms made of Mantra moving towards the reactor, attracted by its mysterious and irresistible call.

"**IT...HURTS...PAINFUL!...TOO MUCH...PAIN! AAAAAAAAH!**" the transformed man yelled in a distorted voice

To their surprise a green aura started emanating from the reactor, shooting out a ray of light that reached the ceiling, green lights covering the walls before moving towards the altar and returning inside the reactor.

**Real world – Kumo - **

"**Raiton: Lightning bullet!**" A yelled launching several balls of compressed lightning towards Kakuzu, now back to normal and using his remaining three beasts to attack him and Yugito.

"AHAHAHAAHAHA! Give me your blood! Give me your blood for the greatness of Jashin-sama!" Hidan yelled while laughing madly as he was fighting the ANBU of Kumo, Killer bee pressing on him with lightning jutsus and his Biju's chakra

"Damn you!" the Jashinist yelled in rage as Bee beheaded him, surprisingly without killing the man

"Gotcha!" Bee said smirking, but to his desperation one of the threads-made beasts neared him, using the black _hair_ to reconnect the head to the body

"Damn it, it's the third time!" Killer Bee hissed in anger

"Okay, new plan! ANBU, you take care of the beast helping Hidan, I'll be sure to cut the bastard in so many pieces that even Kami won't be able to re-assemble him" Bee ordered

"Are you sure, Bee-sama?" an ANBU asked

"If we stop those things from sewing him back, we will be able to stop him, even without killing him, sure he can't die, but he can't recompose himself without help either, without his pal's help he can be stopped" the Ox jinhuuriki answered

"Hai!" the ANBU squad yelled switching target

"HAHAHAHA! I doesn't matter! Soon you and the two tails will be ours!" Hidan said charging Bee

"No if I stop you before!" Killer Bee said getting in a ready stance

"DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hidan said before yelling in pain, a black, metallic hand going through his torso

"THAT HURT YOU... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Hidan yelled in surprise watching WHO was piercing him

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**" the Berserker-form Naruto yelled in pain with his demonic voice

"You can't kill me, you Freak! Jashin-sama protects me!" Hidan said smiling widely.

As to prove him wrong, from the transformed boy's back four arms made of Mantra sprouted out, the acid-green colour of both Mantra-arms and flaming lines of his body giving him a spectral appearance

"WHAT THE FUC..." Hidan yelled before the four gigantic arms grabbed him, squeezing his body in a chorus of crunching sounds, the power of the Mantra burning down the miserable rests, turning Hidan in a little mass of ashes that Naruto then throw to the wind

"**AAAAAAH!**" the boy yelled again glaring at Bee

"This is crazy! What's happening now!?" Bee said before Naruto's punch landed on his stomach at a speed the man didn't know possible, launching the jinchuuriki way back and against Kumo's gate, blowing the huge door from its hinges and demolishing part of the wall sustaining it.

"What's happening now? HIDAN!" Kakuzu yelled in surprise as he could no more sense his partner's presence

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UUAAAAAAH!**" Naruto yelled as his human-sized arms clenched his head, the Mantra ones were instead moving around, destroying everything on their path with their scorching power

"**Katon: Housenka no jutsu! Fuuton: Renkudan! (Phoenix Sage Fire and Drilling Air Bullet)****" **Kakuzu yelled as he and a beast launched their attacks, combining them into an huge, flaming bullet moving towards the berserker

"**YAAAAAAAA!**" the Boy yelled running towards the Missing Nin, the attack not event slowing him down as the jutsu exploded on him

"STOP, YOU MONSTER! **Doton: Graveyard of the Rocks!**" Kakuzu said punching the terrain, opening a fissure so deep to be impossible to see the end of it, as the berserker body was starting falling into it, the fissure closed in an instant, entrapping him under the solid rock

"AND STAY DOWN!" Kakuzu said smirking

"**UUUUUUUAAAAAARGH!**" Naruto's yell resounded clearly as the terrain directly under the missing-nin started trembling and cracking

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" the man yelled before one of the acid-green arms surfaced from under him, nailing him in the stomach and sending him airborne at a break-neck speed, making him disappear over the clouds

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**!" Naruto yelled again as he finally came out from his prison of rock, his four additional arms joining their fingers and forming a sphere of energy shining in the same acid-green light, rapidly growing in size.

"What is he doing? Is that a Biju-dama?" A asked watching Bee

"I don't know brother...that thing it's not using chakra, but something even more _intense_ the eight-tails is saying that he feels a pull towards him, like if his place was mean to be with that man, following him" Bee answered as the ball of energy reached the dimension of a beach-ball.

"**GGGGUUUUUAAAAH!**" with another unholy scream, Naruto launched his attack, a ray of green light shooting from the ball, clearing the sky and destroying the terrain around the boy, pillars of rock lifting everywhere as the ANBU were blew away from the shock-wave of the powerful cannon, A and Bee barely resisting by focusing chakra on their feet, Yugito clutching to Bee for dear life.

As the ray of light kept progressing upward, its dimension grew always more, the cracking noise of the energy reaching the power of that of a thunder-storm, deafening and immense.

"I-I can't move! The wind is too strong!" the Akatsuki member said while trying to recover a minimal control over his sudden fly, but the force of the wind he was subjected to due to the attack was too much for him to win.

"W-What's that!?" he said in fear as the far away light he saw was getting closer in the form of a powerful pillar of light

"NO! NO! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kakuzu yelled in pain as the attack reached him, completely erasing his existence as even his beasts and Immortality couldn't help him withstand the powerful wave of destruction sent towards him

With a last, tremendous explosion the attack was complete, the near forest completely destroyed as even if that far up in the sky, the explosion managed to blew away the trees again with the Kumo Raikage and his group forced to use chakra as to not being blasted away, few houses of the village ending up demolished or heavily damaged, wounding countless people, but miraculously without killing civilians or ninja alike.

"Stop him!" A ordered as the ANBU attacked the boy, but failing as a simple movement of his flaming arms completely incinerated them

"**AAAAAAAAAH!**" the boy kept yelling, his human arms still clutched to his head

"Make...it...stop!...MAKE IT STOOOOP!...IT HURTS...IT HURTS!" the boy mentally screamed

**Mantra Seal**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Asura was yelling in the same fashion, he too suffering the same pain of the boy

"What's happening? Why the Reactor isn't working? It should be able to control the energy!" Yasha said watching powerless Asura screaming in pain

"Asura's Mantra and the Boy's one sent it into overload! It couldn't withstand that kind of power from _Inside_ and _Outside _at the same time! we need to separate that idiot from the Reactor before it blows up, we won't be able to find a replacement anymore!" Kalrow said

"I'll attack him! I'll force that fool to let go!" Augus said going into position in front of the screaming man

"I'll help you!" Yasha said moving near him

"I'll try to amplify your power!" Mithra said focusing on them

"**Make Room! I'll help too**" Kurama said pointing one of his tails towards Asura like a spear

"Okay, Together...one...two...three...NOW!" Yasha counted before he and Augus sprinted towards Asura, Kurama shooting his tail forward pointing at the man's body, Mithra's power amplifying both men power.

"AAAH!" Yasha and Augus yelled as their punches impacted with Asura, the Reactor's Mantra trying to shove them away

"**MORE! MORE! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!**" Kurama yelled as he too kept pushing

"LET IT GO IDIOT! LET THE REACTOR GO!" Yasha pleaded

"**YASHA...HURTS...PAIN!**" Asura said as the attack finally reached his body

"AAH!" with a last scream the two demi-gods and the Gohma fox managed to launch the screaming man away from the reactor, Asura's body being caught by Minato, the both of them crashing against the opposite wall

"UF! Caught him!" Minato said watching the now unconscious man slowly turning back to normal

"How's the Reactor?" Kalrow asked

"...It's still working, luckily it doesn't seem damaged" Yasha answered.

The little metallic device was now quietly Humming in tone with Naruto's heart beat, the green lines moving towards it at a slow pace

"So? What kind of affinity is then?" Augus asked curiously

"I think we can call it Pain Mantra...or maybe Sufferance Mantra, since it seem to respond to the boy's pain, may it be physical or psychological" Kalrow said watching the device, admiring the feeble green light it was emanating

"Suits him, apparently he knows Pain very well, whatever, once we have finished here I'll make his training harder, he was acting like a punching ball back there" Augus said scoffing

"In his defence, the very same energy sustaining his body was working against him...luckily things seems to be back to normal" Kalrow said with a little nod

"It's not Important, I'll still make him work harder, if his Mantra decide to act like this again he won't be affected" the sword master said

"...a strange behaviour indeed..." Kalrow muttered studying the reactor

**Real World**

"**AAAAAAA**AAAAAGH!" Naruto yelled while gradually reverting back to normal, the mask turning from being part of his face into just an accessory

"Who are you?" A asked watching him

"Me?...I am the new owner of this place!" the masked boy said masking his fatigue and ghost pain from before

"As if I'll let you conquer Kumo without fighting!" A said charging him

Following his instinct, and taking a page from Asura, Naruto cocked back his head to stop A.

With a sound resembling the one of a gong, Naruto had Head-butted A's fist, sending _ripples_ on the older man's arm and breaking his bones up to the shoulder

"AAARGH!" A screamed clutching his right arm, before he could react a palm-thrust of Naruto centered his body, a little line of green light going through the man's body before launching him back towards Bee, the jinchuuriki barely catching his brother without flying back with him, to the others awe, a perfect burn mark of the boy's hand was now on A's belly

"He is not dead, yet, I'll be back to finish the job since he was weakened by those Akatsuki losers, I'll fight him again for the control of Kumo...I want him to be at the top of his form for our match" Naruto said grinning

"It won't be necessary, because I will stop you!" Yugito said hissing, but a fist-sized ball of energy flew barely over her head before demolishing a big portion of the barely survived forest, a thin line of blood flowing over the woman's forehead

"Had I aimed a little lower your head would have been gone by now, train just like him and the sun-glasses wearing idiot and MAYBE you will have a chance...I'll be back" Naruto said walking away

Punching the ground strongly the boy flew away, nor him or anyone else of Kumo noticing a black-and-White man disappearing inside the terrain.

"It was close, I really need to pay attention, that form its a walking nightmare and I was barely able to control it enough to not kill anyone near me" he muttered while repeating his punch-jump, but once he was finally out of Kumo's territory he couldn't do anything more before fainting, the Huge hands of Gamabunta catching him before he could crash down

"**Gotcha! Come on boy, let's go home**" the Toad Boss said before dispelling, letting the boy fall in Jiraiya's arms

"Luckily we decided to follow him, he will need all the support we can give him if we want this mess to end in success" Jiraiya said

"He is fine, the burning marks from his transformation are already disappearing, few minutes and he will wake up, he just need to catch his breath" Kakashi said while checking on him

"Do you think that Minato, Kushina and the boy will ever forgive us?" the Toad sage asked while walking, Naruto henged into a scroll to hide him

"I hope so...I really hope so" the Copy-cat shinobi said as they were nearing the little village rapidly.

**Secret location – Akatsuki Meeting - **

"The information are correct? Did he really do that?" the projection of a long haired man asked

"**For the last time, Deidara, yes! Those two have been killed!**" The Black half of Zetsu answered

"This will make things difficult, those two were perfect for handling the Nibi recovery, are you sure we can't have this Asura to join us?" the figure in the middle of the room asked, his body a black silhouette

"I can't say, Leader-sama, nor Hidan or Kakuzu actually tried...they just said _Join us!_ After his denial they attacked him" the white half answered

"Idiots" muttered a blue skinned man

"Kisame...even if lacking tact, they were still members of our organization" the black haired man near him said with a plain voice

"Sorry Itachi, but come on! That man attacked the Fire capital by himself, injuring countless soldiers, shinobi and the Fire Daimyo himself, even an idiot would have been able to think about something more than just _Join us or die!_ Kind of approach, I may like carnages and such, but even I know when to use a little diplomacy" Kisame answered

"Then why did you never did that instead of unsheathing **Samehada** and killing everything on sight?" Itachi asked

"As I said...I saw no need for diplomacy in those situations" the man simply answered

"It's not important, Kisame and Itachi, you two will reach that man and ask him to join us, you two will be more than able to subdue him if he decline, if ever, immobilize him and run away, you two are the only ones, excluding me, strong enough to kidnap the Kyuubi and Hachibi jinchuuriki, try to resonate with him and disappear if he shows hostile behavior" the Leader said

"As you wish, Leader-sama" Itachi said bowing, his projection and Kisame's one disappearing from the room.

"**The man it's hard to find, he don't use chakra so sensor shinobi are unable to trace him, they will have an hard time, especially since he usually wears a mask**" Black Zetsu said

"He has red markings, unless he covers them with an Henge they will be a good give-away for his identity" the Leader said

"What about us? Since Asura's coming the villages had enforced their guard on everything, even their jinchuuriki, normally despised, are being watched tightly, they are ready to use them to defeat that man, and the vessel for once seems happy to defend their village, or more likely themselves, as for now just entering the village won't be easy even for us" a masked short man said, a metallic tail moving behind him

"Sasori is right, I scanned Suna with one of my creations, I almost went captured once barely few feet inside the village wall, sure it was only a scouting mission meaning that I couldn't answer to their attacks, but it was a pain being spotted so easily, I am an S-class shinobi for Kami's sake!" Deidara said scoffing

"You were riding an huge clay bird while dressed in black when the sun was still high...it may take a blind to actually DON'T see you" Sasori said

"Nonetheless the defenses are pretty high, what are we gonna do?" Deidara said

"Keep observing the targets, once we finally know if this mysterious man is one of us or not we will act, you all will move to capture the Bijus while I'll take care of Asura" the Leader said

"What about the Nine-tailed Fox? Last news had him being on a training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin" the woman Near the Leader said

"We can wait for him, his Biju is the strongest of the group, once the other seven are secured inside the statue of **Gedo Mazu** we will focus our whole strength on the Eight-tailed and Nine-tailed one" he answered

"We'll go then" Sasori said as he and Deidara disappeared, Zetsu moving through the floor as well.

"What do you think about this, Obito?" the _Leader_ asked to the shadows of the room from where a man with a deformed face was now surfacing

"Interesting, a power not depending on chakra...may be an hindrance to our plans, but he too will be crushed if he ever cross our path, keep the bijus under surveillance, Konoha is acting strange as of late, I have the slightly suspicion that the Kyuubi vessel is no more there, I'll personally give a look there to see what's happening, if the Kyuubi is out there without a village protecting him, then it will be easy to capture" Obito answered while positioning an orange mask on his face

"And Asura?" the man asked

"It's simple, Pein...we will offer him the control over the country in exchange of his help capturing the jinchuuriki, once the Moon Eye plan will start he too will end under the planetary Genjutsu...we'll just let him play _The Conqueror _a little before his demise" Obito answered before letting out an evil chuckle, his body disappearing in a vortex.

"As you wish, Obito-sama, let's go, Konan" Pein said bowing, his image and Konan's one disappearing, leaving an empty room behind.

**Wave – Some time later – hidden Kage Tower – conference room - **

Inside the _reversed _Kage tower, in a secret room even deeper than the Kage office, stood Tsunade with Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi, Tazuna with Tsunami and Gaara and his siblings, on the other side stood the projection of the Fire Daimyo and his family and Koyuki the Spring Daimyo.

"Thank you to you all for accepting this meeting" Tsunade said sitting down at her side of the table

"_I am happy to see the majority of Konoha's clan alive, it gives me hope for the Leaf rebirth_" The Fire Daimyo, Yamachi, said smiling

"_And I am happy to see that Naruto-dono returned safely from his attack to Kumo_" Sika, the fire Daimyo's daughter said with her eyes fixing solely on the boy, her father groaning subtly in annoyance.

"Yes...as Sika-sama said, Naruto here had recently attacked Kumo, this, together with his previous _Attack_ to the Fire Capital and the informations Jiraiya is spreading around had shifted the various villages attention to the unknown menace that is Asura as even the Akatsuki as been reported to look for him" Tsunade explained

"Your spy inside the organization is still sending reports then?" Gaara asked

"Yes, luckily I managed to contact Konan some time ago explaining my abandoning them, Nagato is still out of my reach, but the girl is his right-hand and will give us every piece of information we will require" Jiraiya answered

"_Good, now I am afraid to say this...but Suna needs to be Asura's next _prey" The Daimyo said in dismay

"I understand the situation, Daimyo-sama...but I wish to propose a variation" Gaara said bowing towards the Warlord

"_What kind of variation?_" he asked

"By now we don't have a Kazekage, the substitute is just a figure-head, leaving the power to the council and unfortunately the population is well aware of this, making the inhabitants unsure of our effective power to stop the _Conqueror_" Temari explained

"_Maybe I know what you are talking about...because it's exactly the same plan me and my advisors came up with_" Koyuki said stealing a subtle glance to the blond

"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi asked

"Could it be...A sacrifice?" Tsunade said incredulously

"...Yes" Temari said with a little tint of pink colouring her cheeks

"WAIT! I don't like where this is going!" Naruto said

"Me neither! What have you planned!?" Kankurou said glaring at his sister

"_We'll say that in exchange of Asura's mercy...we will give him a _Sacrifice..." Koyuki said now refusing to watch the blond boy

"Noo..." Kankurou said

"That in order to stop his conquering our village we would have sacrificed someone..." Temari said

"No-no-noo!" Kankurou said again

"Giving Temari as his wife" Gaara concluded

"FUCK!" Kankurou finally cursed

"_And I'll do that too for myself, marrying Asura to _appease him" Koyuki said nodding

"Wait! Won't anyone think of them as swallow? Selling themselves like that?" Naruto said

"We will explain that they are doing it in order to stop an evil conqueror from destroying our village" Gaara explained

"But it's unfair!" Naruto screamed in outrage, Temari and Koyuki appearing pained by his words

"They must have someone they care about, they can't forget the ones they really love just for saving their village! We'll find another way!" the boy said strongly

"_That's not a problem, Naru-kun, I have no problems marrying the hero of my village...as for Temari-san, I am sure that if we explain to her crush that it is only an act he will understand_" Koyuki said, getting a death glare from Sika

"Daymio-sama, what do you think about this? Will it work?" Tazuna asked

"_The Wind Daimyo will raise some suspicions about this, but I can talk her into accepting...but knowing that ambitious witch she will try and have her daughter to do that...just to have _Asura_ under her thumb_" Yamachi said

"_As if that little bitch can properly _satisfy _him_" the Fire Daimyo's daughter muttered angrily, the others pretending they didn't heard that.

"Okay...I think we have a plan then, we'll let Naruto take few days of rest, other than help him recover this will make the other villages go into alert since everyone will get ready for Asura's next attack" Tsunade said

"Sounds good to me, since Suna is out of the list, then Iwa should be the next" Gaara suggested

"_I am okay with that, lately their Daimyo was getting cocky, he may try to use this climate of terror to have few minor villages joining HIS reing to try and expand, Asura should be able to Humble him_" The Fire Daimyo said

"Then thats' settled, Asura will attack Iwa in five days" Tsunade said

"_Please Naru-kun, be safe!_" Sika said before the Fire Daimyo's projection could completely disappear, the echo of a far away scream of anger was heard immediately after

"_Pretentious brat! Stay safe Naru-kun, Spring will be by your side!_" Koyuki said disappearing again, blowing a kiss to the boy, making Temari let out a subtle growl

"We'll go too then, stay safe, my friend" Gaara said as he and his siblings left the room, Kankurou giving Naruto a "I will be watching you" gesture with an angry scowl on his face

"Let's go, baa-chan I found a way to make you and the others talk with Asura's group and my parents" Naruto said smiling

"Really?" Tsunade asked

"Follow me and I'll show you" the boy answered grinning

**Wave – Tazuna's home - **

The group of Konoha, formed by Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Shikaku Nara and their family, Hana and her dogs, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Izumo and Kotetsu, Konohamaru with Ebisu, Asuma, Moegi and Udon, Ayame, Tenten and Lee (still depressed about Gui's _Rootification_) as well as several others were waiting to finally meet the ones helping the blond Hero to conquer back their home.

"How will you do it?" Tsunade asked

"**Shadow clones**! Mines are made using Mantra, since Asura and the others reached me by _turning_ into that energy, they can infuse part of them in the shadow clones, I'll just **henge** them into what they used to look like" Naruto answered

"Are you all ready?" Naruto mentally asked

"Yes, we all have an hand on the reactor, summon us" Minato answered

"**Mantra release: Kage Bushin no jutsu!**" Naruto yelled moving his hands in a cross hand seal

"Mantra release?" Kakashi said while the smoke of the technique was dispersing

"How should he have called it?" said a voice that made Kakashi go wide eyed

"SENSEI!" Kakashi yelled

"Kushina-sempai!" Kureani and Anko said at the same time

Near Naruto were now standing Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina, behind them a group of new people they didn't know

"Kalrow-san?" Shikaku asked

"Haa! I was missing being alive...sure we are still inside the seal, but having a part of me enjoying this is still pleasurable" the old man said resting on his wheeled cane

"Gaea sure changed a lot since the last time we were here" Yasha said nearing the Konoha group

"Nice to meet you, I am Yasha one of the Eight deities and now part of Naruto here" he said with a little smile

"EEEP!" Hanabi couldn't help but blush while watching him, her fingers poking and her gaze on the ground

"Ah! You already have a fan, Yasha! HAHAHAHA!" Augus said with his boisterous laugh, making Hanabi turn even redder

"And you are?" Rock Lee asked

"Augus, the one that trained the little blondie here in the arts of fighting!" he answered with a mad smile shaking Lee's hand, the distinctive sound of bones breaking coming from the boy's hand

"YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL AUGUS-SAN!" Lee yelled finally returning to his old self, ignoring the atrocious pain of his hand

"M-mithra-sama?" Tsunade said

"Yes?" the girl asked

"Forgive me for killing your descendant, I acted only o protect my family" Tsunade said bowing

"You did what you thought was the right thing to do, even if it pained me watching that happen" Mithra said

"I'm sorry" she said again while the two walked away to talk

"So this is what is left of your village? It's not much really" Asura said watching the group

"We can still fight!" Asuma said

"Not yet, while we will catch everyone's attention you need to become stronger, right now you have no chances" Asura answered, enraging Asuma

"Don't underestimate me! That was my village and I will take it back!" Asuma said glaring at Asura

"Naruto?" Asura asked

"Yes, uncle?" Naruto answered, shocking the others with the familiar title

"Let me take control for an instant" Asura said watching him nod.

As the clone disappeared, Naruto's eyes gained a slight light to them, in order to make things clearer he was wearing the golden mask, now sporting the name _Asura_ on it

"Come here a second" _Asura _asked to Asuma

"So? What's the meaning of this?" the man asked still angry

"Nothing serious..." _Asura_ said cocking back his head.

With a tremendous quake as result Asura head-butted the Jounin, sending his body deep underground until only the head was left out

"Until you can sustain this without flinching you won't be able to help us" _Asura_ said letting go Naruto's body, his name disappearing from the mask

"It was really necessary, uncle?" Naruto asked re-summoning the Asura-clone

"Like this it was faster and easier to understand" Asura answered, Mithra and Durga giggling used to his antics as Kurenai was instead trying to _dig out_ her crush

"...Wow...at least with the **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) **you pull the enemy underground...but this is insane!" Kakashi said in awe

"Asura-san does lack finesse in certain areas, but as a warrior he has no equals" Minato said giving the man the thumb up

"And you two, Minato? How did you and Kushina fit in this?" Jiraiya asked

"Me and Kushina right now are just like them, after all this time being in contact with huge amounts of Mantra, our spirits turned into a form similar to their own, I have the **Pride Mantra**, since the original owner Deus is now dead I can help my son channel it by being its new possessor" Minato answered showing his hands getting coated by lightning sparks

"Kushina too?" Kakashi asked curious

"Yes...but of all people...I don't think I am a good owner of the **Lust Mantra**...it makes me sound like...like..." Kushina said in despair, her clenched fist cracking from energy

"Like an _easy_ woman?" Jiraiya suggested

"SENSEI!" Minato said choking the toad sage

"She...asked...for...it" the old man tried saying

"What now?" Shikaku asked ignoring the bickering

"Kumo village and the Fire capital sustained an attack from _The Conqueror_, the Akatsuki group lose two members to the same man, even if the first try to have him joining their ranks failed, I am inclined to think that they may try a last time before declaring him their enemy" Kalrow said

"That's a possibility, Konoha was surprisingly calm as for late, I don't believe they settled for _just_ ruling the village, they may be planning something big" Shikaku said

"Should we attack them? Even if lightly? Maybe we can _slow down_ whatever they are plotting" Chouza suggested

"It's a good idea, but we risk making them accelerate instead, fearing to be stopped they may do more damages" Hana Inuzuka said

"We need to make them get angry..." Kalrow said

"You mean?" Shibi Aburame said

"Naruto? Did you know the women captured for breeding, right?" Kalrow asked to the blond

"Of course I do! Sakura-neechan is between them!" Naruto said angrily

"Sakura..._neechan?_ Since when?" Kakashi asked surprised

"Had you spent more time with me and her you would have known, I am her _unofficial brother_" Naruto said

"_Unofficial brother_? But if she kept punching your head at every given occasion!" the scarecrow said

"She bonk my head, I just used to over-react to make her laugh" Naruto answered

"But-but...she is a fangirl!" Kakashi tried saying again

"She explained when I asked her...she tends to _shut down_ her brain when with Sasuke, I can assure you that when we trained together she was a focused and serious kunoichi...I can't say the same for Ino, SHE was the fangirl of the two" Naruto answered

"You...trained together?" Kakashi asked again, his knowledge of HIS Team crumbling to dust once again

"It's not like you were around a lot...during our training sessions, while her shadow clone was _Stalking _Sasuke to keep that part of her happy, I used to help her since she was cursed with a piss-poor chakra capacity, luckily after you FINALLY decided to teach us the tree-walking exercise her progress sky-rocketed, but as a kid and a genin there was not too much I could do" Naruto said with a sad tone

"She could have asked"

"We didn't trusted you and Sakura's mother pretty much ordered her to mostly focus on getting married into the Uchiha clan, forgetting her training" the boy answered

"You...didn't trusted me? Your sensei?" Kakashi asked ashamed

"Can you blame us?" Naruto said walking away

"What's your plan, Kalrow-jiji?" the blond boy said watching the old man

"Tonight you will pay a visit to Konoha, the plan is to free those women forced to breed, like that they will be enraged enough because they were _attacked_ without them noticing, but at the same time they won't know _Who_ actually did it since it won't be an Open, Flashy attack of _Asura the Conqueror_" Kalrow said

"I'll do it...Jiraiya? Can you teach me one of your jutsu with the toads?" Naruto asked

"Yes I can...but even with the shadow clones some of them may take weeks to master!" Jiraiya said

"What about..." Naruto started explaining

**A week later – Konoha – girls holding cells - **

"I have to go away!" Sakura hissed while trying to cut free from her cell, but the chains holding her were even reinforced to absorb chakra, making the already hard escape plan almost impossible.

"Come on Forehead! We will help Sasuke-kun recreating his clan!" from the cell in front of her Ino talked, an empty look in her eyes

"Obedience seals...disgusting!" Sakura muttered glaring at the drawing on the blond girl's forehead

She had to thank her mother if the same thing didn't happened to her, since the old Hauno accepted eagerly both curse seal and obedience seal Sakura was spared by acting...like a fangirl, the sheer disgust she felt was indescribable, but in the end it helped her.

"GET IN THERE!" a Guard yelled launching a woman inside Sakura's _Home_, she was once again used to breed, but as usual they failed getting her pregnant

"Are you okay, Shishika?" Sakura asked

"Yes...I think at least, luckily they started to use the _artificial_ _insemination_ instead of the normal way after the first week of failures...I don't think that I would have lasted this long otherwise" the black haired woman answered groaning

"But not anyone was this lucky" the pink haired girl commented.

Contrary to the older woman, a lot of girls actually broke down, sobbing messes that could not even end their own lives because completely emptied of their Will, making even the suicide impossible, the breeding program through sex _only_ lasted two weeks before the failings became evident, but the damages were too great.

"We need to run away! If they don't get what they want they may get upset an kill us!" Sakura whispered again chacking the small room the two were in

"How? They are armed, empowered by the Curse Seal and a lot more numerous than us, we are tired, weak and without equipment...and even if we manage to run...where should we run?" Shishika said despaired

"I know that Wave hold Naruto-niichan in high regard, if we can reach them they will help us, he is their hero" Sakura said hopefully

"He is dead" another woman said

"My oniichan is not dead" Sakura answered defiantly

"I heard few guards talking about it, after the Uchiha was recovered they tried to find the blond's body, they found only a pool of blood near the shore, even if he was alive during the retrieval, the water or the blood-loss had killed him, I am sorry, little girl, but your oniichan is dead...I envy him" the woman answered

"He is not dead! He will save me!" Sakura said again with eyes watering up

"Sakura..." Shishika muttered hugging her

"He is not dead..." Sakura pleaded as her last hope of freedom was slipping away

"Of course I am not dead!" an happy voice said from an undefined place in the cell

"N-Naruto-niichan?" Sakura tried saying

"Down there, neechan" a little yellow toad said before _spitting_ Naruto's body

"Disgusting, I barely know how to do this, but in a week and with few thousands of shadow clones this is the maximum I could do" Naruto muttered to himself before being tackled by Sakura, crying desperately

"N-NIICHAN!" Sakura yelled while crying

"Sssh! I am here now, let's go to Wave now, the others are waiting us, Ero-sannin already took away Inoichi, they tried to turn him into a ROOT, but his mind is too trained into mental warfare to fall for that" Naruto said patting her back

"YOU FOOL! They will be here in minutes, the seals have already registered your chakra signature, you condemned us all!" Shishika said angrily

"That's why I am here...I have no chakra, Mantra is not sensed by those seals" Naruto answered

"Mantra? That's why you seem...different?" Sakura said

"I will explain everything later, Gamakyko! We are ready!" Naruto said giving the signal to a summon

"**Me and my sister are ready Naru-kun! Pay attention, it will be a bit chaotic!**" The toad said giving the others the signal to start

"I can guide this jutsu for everyone so we had to device this variation...**Massive Toad Transportation!**" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and Shishika before jumping back _inside_ the Toad that bought him there, several dozens toads demolishing the walls of the other cells with their tongues and _swallowing_ the other women before disappear in a chorus of _Puff!_ Of smoke.

**The next day – Konoha – Hokage Tower – Hokage's office -**

"EVERYONE! EVERY WOMAN, DANZO! THEY TOOK THEM AWAY!" Orochimaru yelled angrily throwing away the table of the office

"I KNOW! Who was to do it? He even took away Inoichi Yamanaka and his daughter, like this we lost the Yamanaka clan's secrets too" Danzo said equally angered

"I am trying to understand who is the culprit...Asura was not here, that man wants open fights, fist against fist...this was an operation made in silence, we only discovered the empty facility this morning, the guards were unconscious" Orochimaru said still pacing around

"We will find them, all those women can't just disappear, a little scouting of our spies and they will be ours again and THIS TIME you better be sure to have them get pregnant, we can't waste resources without having nothing back" Danzo said

"As if you were more lucky than me in that regard...whatever, I'll go working on my experiments, I still can't make the **Immortality** jutsu work without a soul transferring every few years" the Snake Sannin said leaving the room.

"I don't care about immortality or conquering the Nation...my first objective is finding Asura and gaining his power" Danzo said almost mechanically, his gaze moving over the village, lost over the horizon.

**Danzo Mindscape **

The area was shaped like a cloudy sky were infinite pillars of several forms sprouted here and there, a perfect replica of the Naraka reign.

"And with this...this weakling is finally under my complete control, I only need to get rid of that useless snake and I'll be free to act as I please" a tiny, golden spider said watching the world through Danzo's eyes

"The Mantra I took from Wayzen and Sergei was barely enough to make me come back...I even had to enter this weakling and use his...Chakra to sustain myself, even if barely...that brat of Mithra...giving my name to this _free_ energy, what a insult!" the little thing said disgusted

"But...Finally a new Mantra user surfaced! Oh! I could feel that wonderful power radiating in waves like an ocean during a storm, I don't know if that blasted monkey is back or just someone with the same name...but I need to capture him, if I can merge with his body I'll have enough power to re-create the Mantra in my body and completely come back" the Golden Spider said in glee

"Who knows...maybe that same man can be molded into my successor, after I'll have done saving this world from its hate I'll leave Gaea to him, moving towards other worlds needing my guidance, just like it should have been without Asura interfering! Yes, soon! Soon I'll be back as the rightful God of this world" the Spider said smirking evilly.

Chakravartin was back.

**Omake – New Holder Of The Wrath deleted scenes – Ep 1 - **

**Gaara meets Asura **

**- Wave – Tazuna's home - **

The group of Konoha, formed by Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Shikaku Nara and their family, Hana and her dogs, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Izumo and Kotetsu, Konohamaru with Ebisu, Asuma, Moegi and Udon, Ayame, Tenten and Lee (still depressed about Gui's _Rootification_) as well as several others and Gaara with his sibling, all of them were waiting to finally meet the ones helping the blond Hero to conquer back their home.

"**Mantra release: Kage Bushin no jutsu!**" Naruto yelled moving his hands in a cross hand seal

With a puff of smoke Asura and his group appeared near the blond with Minato and Kushina near them.

"Nice to meet you, I am Asura" the warrior said

"No brother, your name is Gaara, remember?" Temari said from behind her little brother

"I didn't said that, Temari, It was him" Gaara said

"Honey? How did you know that girl's name?" Durga asked

"Actually, it was the boy to talk...our voices sounds almost the same" Asura said

"That's pretty confusing" Kankurou said

"Talk for yourself, idiot" Asura said

"Gaara! Why did you have to insult now" the Puppeteer said angrily

"It was Asura, I didn't said anything" Gaara answered

"Okay, now! Let's start all over!" Naruto tried saying

"He started!" Asura said pointing at Gaara

"No, it was him the first one to start this confusion" Gaara answered calmly

"No, you!" Asura yelled

"You have my voice" Gaara said

"NO! It's you that stole mine!" Asura answered stomping his foot down

"It's my voice" Gaara said glaring at the man

"No! Mine!" Asura said

"No Mine!" Gaara said

"No! Mine!" Asura said

"No! Mine!" Gaara said

"ENOUGH! SCREW THIS, I'M OUTTA HERE!" another voice yelled in rage

"_No please Mister __O'Brien! We need your voice for both Gaara and Asura!_" a male voice was heard pleading

"_I don't care! It's too confusing having both talking to each other! Find someone else! They don't pay me enough for this shit!_" The other voice said as the slamming of a door was finally heard.

"Kondo wa nan dai?" Asura asked (Jap: What now?)

"Wareware wa Nihon no hanashi" Gaara answered (Jap: We talk japanese)

"Perfect, just perfect!" Naruto said angered

"What happened?" Kakashi asked

"It's just the voice actor...Liam O'Brien is whining about having to do both Asura and Gaara's voice acting at the same time...again" Minato answered sitting down

"Should we go on?" Tsunade asked

"Wareware wa kare no fukki o matsu" Gaara suggested (Jap: We wait for his return)

"Really?" Temari asked in annoyance

"Get comfortable, this may take a while" Naruto said sitting down, taking out his Iphone to chat

"Yeah...last time it took him two hours to get out of his caravan and start working again" Kushina said lighting a cigarette

"Voice actors...never trust them" Jiraiya said shaking his head.

It will be a loooong wait before Mister O'Brien FINALLY came back to work.

**End of the Omake and of the chapter! ^ ^**

**Stop! By the way, I still don't know how to call Naruto's Mantra, any suggestions?**

**Okay, I am not so convicted about this chapter since it was intended as a "transition" to help Naruto understand how Dangerous his power can be without restrains (like the Kyuubi Chakra) that and preparing few other "Events" that will happen later.**

**Liked th little surprise with Chakravartin? I bet you weren't expecting it ^ ^**

**Or maybe yes, you are pretty smart as readers.**

**As for the Omake, It WASN'T intended as offence, but as to play over the fact that Liam O'Brien effectively gave the voice to a lot of characters ASURA and GAARA included, so I tried to make a funny scene with that...I hope it was funny enough ^ ^**

**PLEASE MISTER O'Brien I WAS REALLY JOKING!**

**Just to be sure.**

**See you around ^ ^**

**Tr230**


End file.
